Vestet All Boys Academy
by Demmy
Summary: Sora and Roxas are chosen to attend Vestet, a famous all boys academy. Taken away from their safe, small school, they learns things that shouldn't be taught. Shounenai.[SoraRiku][AkuRoku]And more.
1. The Gayer School

**Vestet All Boys Academy**

A/N: Hello and welcome to Vestet! I hope you read this and enjoy it enough to review.

**Chapter One: **The Gayer School

"Ahh... The first day... Don't you just love the first day of school?" said an unsually cheerful voice. The voice belonged to a a boy with spiky brown hair that bounced along with him as he made his way to his bus stop, taking his usual spot next to his less awake friend.

"Not really, Sora..." answered Sora's friend, Kairi. "Though I am happy that we're eighth graders now. That means this'll be the very last school year we'll have to spend at gay UA." she said with happiness as she flipped back her short brown hair. She was a bit shorter than Sora and wore a green school tee with khaki shorts and blue tennis shoes, nothing all that noticable. The same went for Sora too. Just a blue colar shirt and worn out khaki pants. Their school's dress code didn't exactly leave enough space for their students to get creative with.

"Our school isn't gay... much." Sora said, trying to defend his school. Kairi just giggled at his attempt.

"C'mon, Sora. Our school might be one of the best in the county, but it doesn't exactly have the best students. A vast majority of our fellow eighth grade peers are stuck up and can get away with things since their parents volunteer and stuff. Plus, our school is small and I mean _small_." She said, putting a bit more emphasis on the last word.

"What's so bad with a small school?" Sora asked, not seeing any cons with a small school. Before Kairi could answer her, Sora jumped up and shouted, "Hey, look! The bus! Wow, she's a bit early compared to last year."

As she turned around, she saw the bus Sora was shouting about. It had stopped down at a street farther down from where they were, but that assured them it was their bus. Kairi checked her watch.

"You're right, Sora. She is earlier than last year. Normally she'd be here by fifteen minutes after seven, but it only five after now."

The bus had started to move towards them once again and Sora was almost jumping up and down from his excitement.

"I can't wait to see Mr. Knight again! I wonder if spanish will be as awful as the eighth graders before us had said. Hey, do you think we'll get new students this year? I remember last year that one really tall girl, but I think she mo-OW!" But before Sora could finish his random ramble, he was cut short by a slap on the head from Kairi. Sora rubbed the side of his head where Kairi had slapped him. It wasn't all that hard, but it did sting.

"Hey, what was that for, Kairi?"

"Look, the bus is almost here. Pick up your binder and come on!" Sora did as he was told and picked up his binder. The familar screeching sound of the bus stopping soon came and Miss Mary, their bus driver, beckoned them to get on. Which Sora happily did and Kairi followed but with less joy.

"G'morning you two!" Miss Mary said as Sora and Kairi climbed in. Miss Mary had been their bus driver the pervious year and was infamous for being late.

"Good morning, Miss Mary!" The two said in unison as they headed toward their usual seats. Sora jumped in seat six while Kairi sat in the one right across from it. Miss Mary shut the bus doors and headed toward the next stop.

"Maybe Miss Mary has turned over a new leaf..." Kairi wondered aloud.

Sora set his binder next to the window and turned to face Kairi, but ade sure his feet weren't in the aisle. "What do you mean, Kairi? Miss Mary's always been nice."

"I meant with her being early. Maybe it's a sign that this year'll be fairly decent."

"This year'll be great, Kairi! We can both try out for All-State and then go together!"

"All-State? Together?" Kairi giggled at Sora enthusiasm, which confused Sora. "Sora," she started, "I don't think that, even if we did both make it into All-State, we'd be together."

"Why's that?"

"Because you'd be in the chorus and I'd be in the band. Both All-States happen at different times."

"Oh..." Sora said, obviously sadden by this news.

Kairi felt a little bad now. "Hey, I wasn't even gonna try out for All-State anyways. I don't wanna do scales in front of people I don't know. And that written test? I don't wanna do any extra tests. Plus, the music is hard with a capital "h"."

"Well, of course it's hard! It's for the top musicians from all around! They have to weed out the ones who aren't ready from the ones who are. I should know since I didn't make it last year. But this year, I know I'm gonna make it!" Sora said with the upmost confidence.

Kairi couldn't help but smile at his newfound strength. The rest of the bus ride they mainly talked about how they first days were normally and how maybe this one wouldn't be as routine as the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, they didn't exactly get their wish. No matter how much they had hoped, UA had still stayed the same. They were stilled filed off their bus like cattle and were told to head toward the cafeteria. That was probably the only thing different, staying in the cafeteria before the bell rang.

"And here I thought sitting in the cafeteria was gonna be sweet..." Muttered Kairi as they headed toward a vacant table. As they had walked in, one of the eighth grade teachers who was on morning duty, had announced that they could not switch seats to talk with other people and no talking across the tables.

"Aw, cheer up, Kairi! This year'll be great! I know it will!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh... Still gonna stay true to your word, Sora? I won't blame you for taking it back now." Kairi said as she picked up her foam tray. Yep, another reason why Kairi referred to her school as "Gay UA", they were cheap as hell. Never spending a lot of money, not even on books. The school's library was smaller than an elemtary school's.

It was only lunch time, but already a good majority of the students looked worn out. The teachers weren't about to make their final year here easy. Oh no, they were going to make sure that their students were the most prepared for high school. They weren't going to be one uped by anyone. So, being their evil selves, they had a crap load of work for the students and the first day wasn't even half way through.

Grabbing a pudding cup from the tray Sora turned to Kairi. "I still think it's going to be a good year!"

"Yeah, yeah. You say that now, but later you're going to eat those words. Now c'mon, boney butt, you're holding up the line."

One bad thing for having a girl as outgoing as Kairi and have her know you since you were in first grade, she wasn't afraid to call you something that you found embarrassing.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed as Kairi pushed him forward. "Why'd you have to call me that in front of everyone?" he asked, now blushing under the many eyes that were staring and snickering. Sora hastily pressed in his lunch account number and quickly ran to the assistant principal. Why? To see where he had to sit of course. Which brings us to yet another reason why Kairi dubbed this school "Gay UA". Each student had an exact seat where they were suppose to sit in for the whole year. They couldn't change it and if you didn't get along with your fellow peers at the table, tough. The assistant principal pointed to the table where Sora was assigned to. It was almost front and center to where the microphone for the lunchtime announcements was. Right behind the actual front and center table.

"Hey, everybody!" Sora greeted. There was only six to a table and the other five at his table were all familar faces.

"Hey, Sora." they all said. There was two girls and three boys. The two girls, Shell and Suzan, were talking non-stop about the latest issue of Seventeen. The girls have been close friends and are normally nice to Sora, but for some reason, mean to Kairi. Kairi said it was because some girls just hate other girls without even needing to talk to them, which Sora still didn't understand. The other boys, Tyler, Wade, and Jake, were just focusing on their food, making idle chit chat every now and then, but it never lasted long.

"So, Sora, how was your summer?" asked Suzan.

"It was pretty boring. I did go to the beach with Kairi, but that's probably the most exciting thing. All I did was hang with her at either my house or hers."

"So... Are you and Kairi finally gonna go out?" asked Shell.

"Wha? No!" Sora exclaimed, his face getting a bit red.

"C'mon, you two would make a cute couple! Plus, you two have known each other for years!" Shell said. She turned to Tyler, who was sitting next to her, and nudged him. "Don't you think so, Tyler?"

Tyler took a quick glance at Shell and then at Wade who was on his other side. Smirking, he shoved a bunch of noodles in his mouth and answered, "Yeah!" , not even bothering to swallow his food.

"Ewww!" The two girls said in unison, disgust clear on their faces. All the guys just laughed. A plus for having the guys outnumbering the girls.

"Okay, that's enough." said the assistant principal. The guys shut up quickly. "Thank you." he said as he walked off.

"Gods..." muttered Wade. "He's like a shadow!"

"Yeah, I know..." agreed Tyler. Jake and Sora nodded.

"Well, it served you guys right!" Shell exclaimed. Suzan nodded in agreement.

"We were just having some fun! Besides, lay off Sora. Gods... Why do you have to know about Sora's love life? I bet Kairi bugs him about who he thinks is hot or not anyways. No need to help Kairi with her work." Wade said.

The girls just pouted and went back to their ignored food, now keeping their conversation to themselves which made the guys at the table happy. They were tired of hearing about the newest teen model and how fine his ass was.

The next few minutes were peaceful, just the way Sora liked it. Nothing happening, nothing to work on, just had to make sure the food went in his mouth and not his shirt. Having food drop down into your shirt wasn't a nice feeling and having it then slide into your pants... Well, that was down right embassasing and uncomfortable.

Sora looked around the lunchroom, hoping to see an unfamilar face. UA never really got any new students since it was so small, but when it did, Sora was always the first to greet and welcome. Scouting out the lunchroom was the best time since the whole grade was in there. Sora sighed inwardly, no new students to greet. He nibbled on his cookie to cheer him up. Now this brings us to one of Sora's reasons of why UA isn't gay...much. Their cookies totally rocked. They were always soft and warm for some reason and they tasted wonderful.

"Science class for seconds." the assistant principal bellowed into the microphone. Sora jumped a bit. He had forgotten that eighth graders get what's left of the day.

_'That must mean lunch is almost over... Aww, man. I don't wanna go to class so soon...'_ Sora thought as he took a big bite out of his cookie. The chattering started to die down and then it went quiet. Sora glanced around, wondering what had happened. He was confused until he noticed that the room seemed a bit darker.

_'Oh, lights off.'_ When the lights were out, it was like a universal sign to shut up. So, the students ate what was left of their food and then gazed off into space, waiting for their welcome rant.

A tall, skiny man in a suit stepped up to the microphone.

_'Ahh, here it comes. Welcome back blah blah blah.'_ Sora thought. But he didn't want to ignore the big cheese of the school, it just wasn't in him. So, being the good student Sora was, he turned his attention to the principal.

The principal coughed in his hand and then cleared his throat. "Welcome back to your final year here. I hope you all exceed you limitations even farther this year. Though, don't think this year will be a nice stroll through the park, it is going to be tougher than you predict for this year we shall be teaching you as though you were already in highschool. So, no more babying. Now, as eighth graders, you all have the privilage of walking through the garden once Mr. Hughes gives the okay. For now, you cannot." There was a few small groans. One of their eighth grade perks that they had looked forward to wasn't available yet. The garden had always been just for teachers and eighth graders to walk through, since it was much more prettier than the brick walls. Though, the distance was still the same, the garden wasn't shorter than the sidewalk sixth and seventh graders had to use.

"Please keep the school rules in mind and try not to get to wild since this is your final year." Now a few snorts were heard. This was Gay UA, no one was going to get wild. Gay UA didn't have wild people like that. Just nerds who acted like themselves, nerds who acted all emo but weren't and the nerds who viewed themselves more 'popular' than the rest, but were still nerdy to the tenth power, just like everyone else.

"Now, before we dismiss you all, will Sora Natsaru please come with me? Just leave your tray, we will have someone get it for you."

Sora's eyes widen and his faced turned red. Slowly, he got up, almost tripping on his chair leg, and headed toward the principal. He could feel his peers' eyes stare right through him with each step he took. He kept his face down as he took what seemed like the longest walk in the world.

As Sora approached the principal, the principal put his hand on Sora's back and led him out of the cafeteria.

Glad to be out of the eyes of his peers, he quietly sighed. Though, his curiousity and nervousness just kept growing with each movement he made. Sora was lead to the front office, where he saw an extremely muscular man sitting calmly on the couch. His hair was brown or golden or some combination of the two and looked slicked back. The man looked up at the principal and Sora.

"Ah, there you are, sir! I see you brought him." said a portly woman from behind a desk.

"Sorry if I took so long." the principal apologized to the muscular man. He nodded in forgiveness. The prinicipal turned to the woman. "Have you called Sora's parents and told them?" The woman nodded.

"Yes, I have and they have happily agreed." answered the woman with a smile. "They have already stopped by and filled the paper work."

_'Huh? Wait... What's going on?'_ Sora glanced from the lady, to the man, to the principal. Now his curiousity and nervousness increased tenfold.

The big, muscular man stood up and walked towards Sora and the principal. Sora took a tiny step back.

"I think I'll take him now, sir." He said. The principal nodded and gave Sora a small push forward.

_'What am I? A piece of meat for sale? And what does this guy want with me?' _

"Now, Sora, no need to be worried. This man is-"

"My name is Eleaus, Eleaus Lexaeus. I am the gym teacher of Vestet All Boys Academy. Due to your exceptional education background, you have been selected to enter our academy early."

Sora blinked. _'Me? Exceptional? At what exactly?'_

"You see, Sora, " The principal started. "Vestet only accepts up to five extremely exceptional students that are in their eighth grade year to join early. So that means you'll be starting high school a bit early. I hope you don't mind me for asking, but Mr. Lexaues, how many were accepted this year?"

"Just two. Sora and another boy whom he will soon meet."

"Ooh! Don't you feel wonderful, Sora?" asked the principal.

Sora just slowly nodded, still pondering on what was so 'exceptional' about him. _'My singing skills? No way, I might be good, but not that good... My grades are good, but not perfect... Ugh! What is it!' _

Mr. Lexaeus put a large hand on Sora's shoulder and lead him to the door. "I bid you farewell, sir." He opened the door and lead Sora out to his car. As they walked toward it, Sora's silence finally stopped.

"H-Hey, um, sir... My parents know a-about this?... Right?" Sora asked, with a nervous stutter.

The large man nodded as he opened the door for Sora. Mr. Lexaeus beckoned him to climb in and Sora did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride was a very long one. Mr. Lexaeus was obviously not a social person, he only spoke if it was needed. He told Sora a bit about Vestet and how it had a counter part school called Marlen. It was an all girls boarding school and occasionally they had co-ed dances with them. Marlen wasn't too far from Vestet, but far enough to keep the boys from sneaking in. Vestet was a school for boys with exceptional skills and how each student got their own dorm.

"It's quite well kept," he said while keeping his eyes on the road. "The school campus used to be some sort of castle, though I don't know much about it's history. It's a very big place, so try not to get lost. If you do, ask a teacher or an upperclassman. Whoever is closer."

Mr. Lexaeus stopped talking and let Sora have free reign over the radio, which Sora happily turned to 94.4 FYZ. It was his favorite radio station since it played a variety of music, not just one type. He started to hum along to _'Ridin''_ and he stared out the window as he did so.

Sora started to think about this new school, Vestet. He compared it to UA and was left with one question in his mind before he fell asleep in the car,

_'Which is gayer? Small, Gay UA or Vestet, the all boys academy?'_ But deep down, Sora was really hoping UA was.

Ta-da! First chapter! I know starting a new fanfic isn't the best thing, but I liked this idea too much to just let it rot in my brain. xP I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review and if you wanna give any suggestions at all, feel free to! I'd love to use them and credit ya:D

The song, _'Ridin''_ (I think that's what it's called... ) I don't own it. It's an awesome song, but not mine.

Remember, review please! They really motivate me. :3


	2. Vestet

**Vestet All Boys Academy**

A/N: Whoa, I got a review so fast... I'm so happy::Does the happy jig: Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oh ehm gee! I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter! Bad, Demsa, bad::Facepalm:

DISCLAIMER: I, Demsa, do not own Kingdom Hearts. Proof, you say? Well, did you see any hot action in the rain? Did Sora and Riku -... Let's not go there. I rated this teen... . ... . ... Yeah...

**Chapter Two: **Vestet

"Hey, wake up."

"Nng?" Sora mumbled as he lifted his spiky head from the window.

"Wake up. We're at Vestet now." Sora's vision was a bit blurry from just waking up and almost jumped until he remembered that the man was Mr. Lexaeus. He slowly opened the car door and stumbled out akwardly, he was still half asleep.

It was late afternoon now, the ride had taken at least a good five hours, so the sun had started to go down a bit. Sora looked at his new surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the gigantic castle.

"That," Mr. Lexaeus said as he pointed to the majestic castle, "is Vestet. Welcome." Sora couldn't believe that it was a school. He looked around the castle school-thingy. It was all woods. There was a few dirt roads and trails, but mainly trees and plants surrounded them.

"Um... Sir? Are we going to go into the school?" asked Sora, looking at everything around him.

"Well, we're waiting for so-Nevermind." Mr. Lexaeus stopped mid-sentence and pointed to one of the few dirt roads.

Sora heard the familar sound of an engine. He started to run over to where it was coming from, since he was naturally curious about everything, but Mr. Lexaeus pulled Sora back. Sora turned around and was about to ask why he was stopped. Mr. Lexaeus must've knew what Sora was going to ask, so he just pointed toward where Sora was about to go.

The engine sound was getting louder. And louder. And louder... And then a skidding sound came. Like, the vehicle was out of control or something.

Well, the truck did look that way. Out of the abundance of trees came a white truck, skidding on the dirt road.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with the truck!" Sora exclaimed. Mr. Lexaeus snorted quietly and muttered something along the lines, "The trucks fine..."

The truck finally stopped it's skidding and immediately a young boy jumped out of the truck yelling.

"What the hell! Why did you drive like that! Are you high!" shouted the boy. He looked almost like Sora, except his hair was blonde and his hair looked as if he slept in an akward position and didn't bother to fix his hair in the morning. He wore a loose T-shirt that had the letters "BMS" and a hornet on the sleeve and a pair of worn blue jeans.

From the driver's side, a man with an eye patch calmly walked out. His hair was slicked back into a ponytail and a scar on his cheek.

"Hey, kid, calm down. We're here now, so stop your bitching."

"Braig, language." Mr. Lexaeus said as he walked up to him.

Sora gleefully pranced over to the other boy, happy to meet a new person his age.

"Hi! I'm Sora! What's your name? Did you get chosen too? I have no idea why I was chosen. I tried to think of what's so special about me that got me into this place, but I came up with nothing. At first I thought it was my singing, but I knew that would be too good to be true. You know what? I really like ice cream? Do you like ice cream? My favorite flavor would have to be c-" Roxas put his hand over Sora's mouth to stop him from talking.

"Hey, uh, Sora, no offense, but you talk more than my chic-friend, Olette." The boy removed his hand from Sora's mouth and smiled. "Sorry, but I couldn't think of any other way of making you stop." He then extended his arm. "Name's Roxas."

Sora's face brightened and shook his hand. "I'm Sora!"

"I know, you already told me that."

Sora blinked. "I did?"

"Hey, c'mon! We gotta get you two little dudes in your dorms before eight. Now hustle!" said the eye patch man.

Sora bounced up to the two men while Roxas just walked with a slight slouch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All during their walk to the castle/school, the eye patch man, who introduced himself as Mr. Xigbar, just ranted on and on about Vestet. Mainly just repeating what Mr. Lexeaus told Sora in the car, but with more words and useless information. Sora, though, still listened to him and Roxas just looked around.

The walk was only fifteen minutes long, but Roxas thought it was much longer than that. To Sora, though, it just flew by.

The castle up close looked even more majestic. Sora gasped and Roxas just stared. It looked like one of those old, European castle, but a bit more modern.

Mr. Lexaeus opened the large doors and led Sora and Roxas inside.

And the inside was ten times better then the outside. It had the works and more. There was mirrors on each wall and a nice, soft rich looking rug on the floor everywhere. It looked so ritzy that Sora and Roxas felt a bit out of place.

Mr. Lexaeus continued to lead them towards the Dean's office. Roxas and Sora just kept staring at their new, rich surroundings.

Occasionally they would pass a student on their was to somewhere, but it didn't happen often.

"We're here." Mr. Lexaeus said in his deep, low voice. It startled Roxas and Sora out of their "awe" staring and they turned their attention back to the large man. Mr. Lexeaus motioned to the door they were next to. Taking the hint, Roxas slowly opened the door.

"What are you doing, Roxas?" asked Sora, who apparently didn't catch on.

"Hey, no time for chit chat, just get in." Mr. Xigbar said as he pushed them through the door roughly.

"Oof! Nnhg... get off me Sora!" Roxas shouted as tried to get up. The door shut behind them and Sora got up and helped a ticked Roxas up.

"Sit down."

Roxas and Sora hurried to the chairs in front of the large, mahogany desk and sat down without argue.

The man sitting at the desk had all-knowing golden eyes and weird looking silver hair. He had on a white suit, which surprised Sora and Roxas, heads of schools tend to go for traditional black suits, not white.

"Hello, boys. I am the Dean of this school and you shall come to respect me and never question me. Do I make myself clear?"

Sora and Roxas nodded.

"Good. Now, you two boys shall be sharing a dorm with each other. It's in the east wing with the other freshmen and your dorm room number is fifty-seven. Here is your schedules," the Dean pulled out two folders, "and other things you will need, including a map. Now go. I expect you to be in your dorms by nine, no excuses." He waved his hand, dismissing them, which Roxas and Sora were glad for.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it just me or is that guy intimadating?" Roxas asked as they headed toward the east wing.

"It's not ust you, Roxas." answered Sora. Roxas led the way to their dorms, since Roxas just had a hunch that Sora wasn't the best with directions.

The two young boys walked up stairs, down stairs, and turning many times in this vast school.

"I can't believe that this is a school. Heh..." Roxas laughed a bit. "Reminds me of Hogwarts, you know, from Harry Potter."

Sora laughed too. "Yeah, it'd be weird if it was like Hog- Eep!" Sora and Roxas ducked from what looked like a blast of fire. The fire hit the wall and started to burn the wall, but luckily, the blast wasn't all that big or powerful.

"Hey, get up."

Roxas and Sora stayed on the floor. They heard a clinking sound, as if someone had put on one too many belts and the buckles were hitting each other. Roxas was the first to look up.

The one who told him to get up was a teen boy with brown hair and a scar on his face. He had on a white T-shirt with a red tie and black slacks. But the most out of place thing about the teen, besides his many belts, was the thing he was carrying. It looked like someone had crossed a gun with a sword.

Roxas gave the teen an odd look, while Sora still kept his spiky head down.

"You guys must be new..." said the teen.

"W-What is that?" Roxas asked, pointing to the strange weapon he carried. "Was t-that you?" he then pointed to the burn mark on the wall.

"This," he held out his weapon, "is a Gunblade. And yes, that was me. Now, get up."

The teen walked over, getting impacient, and pulled Roxas and Sora up to their feet.

"H-Hi, I'm Sora!"

_'I can't believe he's trying to act upbeat after almost getting burnt...'_ Roxas thought.

"Leon. You?" he asked, turning to Roxas.

"Name's Roxas."

"Okay then, you two, follow me. I'll show you to your dorm." Leon said as he rested his Gunblade casually on his shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks again, Leon!" Sora shouted as Leon walked away. Leon had led them to their dorm, saying he only did it 'cause they looked so hopeless. Which ticked Roxas off, but Sora didn't seem to hear.

There dorm was like a hotel room, a fancy hotel room. Two nice beds, two desks, a bed stand in between the two beds, a bookcase and a bath. It was pretty sweet.

Sora immediately shut the door and ran to the bed near him and started to jump on it.

"It's so... jumpable!" Sora exclaimed.

Roxas left Sora to his jumping and checked out the room. The bookcase held only one book, the rule book of the school. He ignored the book and walked over to one of the desks and placed the folder the Dean had given him and turned it upside down, pouring out everything that was in it.

"Let's see... Where's the schedule?" he wondered aloud as he dug through the pile of papers.

"Watcha doing, Roxas?" Sora asked. He jumped off the bed and walked over to Roxas's desk.

"Looking for my schedule." he answered as he tried to arange the papers.

"I should look for mine too." Sora declared. He went to the empty desk and repeated what Roxas had done.

The two boys went through their papers, looking for their schedules.

And kept looking.

And looking.

And, you guessed it, still looking.

They kept looking until Roxas's temper and frustration got the better of him.

"Dammit, where the hell is it!" he screamed as he banged his fist on his desk.

"Hey, you lamers next door! Keep it down!" shouted a boy from the room next to theirs.

"Sorry..." Roxas angrily muttered as he kept looking for his schedule.

"Roxas? Is this it?" Sora asked as he picked up a stray paper from the floor.

Roxas took the paper and gave it a funny look.

"This looks like a schedule, but it only has one class. What kind of school only gives their students one class?"

Sora found his schedule in his pile, since he now knkew what it looked like and that made it much more easier. He compared his schedule to Roxas's.

"Hey, I have the same class! Well... We'll just have to ask the teacher of this class about why we only have one class."

Roxas tossed his schedule on his messy desk and flopped down on the bed that was spared from Sora's feet. Glancing at the clock on the bed stand, he groaned loudly.

"Great, it's ten and we gotta get up at five..."

"Why do we have to get up at five?"

"Didn't you read the paper? Class starts at seven, right? We're still new here, so it might take us awhile to find the room for it. Plus, I take a long time to get ready in the mornings."

Sora laughed. "Oh really? I thought you'd be pretty quick, judging by your hair. Looks like you just toss on whatevers close and leave."

Roxas playfully threw a pillow at Sora. "The same could be said about you too."

"Hey!" Sora threw the pillow back at Roxas who just laughed.

"So," Roxas said as he adjusted the alarm to go off at five, "do you know what we have to wear?"

"Yeah, while you were looking around, I stopped jumping to check out the places you weren't. Our uniforms are in the closet, same with our bags and stuff. I also found a couple of duffel bags. I think they're from our parents, 'cause one of them was mine and had some things from home. Maybe you should go check them out, to see if the other bags are yours."

Roxas just stayed on his bed, shaking his head. "Nah, not now. I'm tired. God... That man, the one who brought me here... He's a madman. The guy's driving is wild, in a bad way."

"So, what was your old school like, Roxas?" Sora asked, thinking of UA.

"I went to BMS, no, not PMS. God, everyone keeps thinking I say that each time I say my school's initials. It was a big school, not as big as this, but pretty big. I barely knew anyone except for my friends."

"My school sounds like the complete opposite of yours. Mine was small and we all knew each other. My friend, Kairi, she nick named it 'Gay UA', 'cause it had a good rep, but the rules and stuff sucked."

Roxas laughed at Sora's friend's nick name. "Was this Kairi your only friend at 'Gay UA'?"

"Pretty much, I didn't get along with anyone else as well as I did with Kairi. Plus, I've known Kairi since I was little, we've been neighbors since I was six."

"I had three back at BMS, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. So... Was Kairi your chic-friend or girlfriend?"

"H-Huh?" Sora face went red. He's been faced with that question many upon many times before, if he liked Kairi or if they went out, but it still embarassed him.

"Y'know," Roxas turned on his side to face Sora. "is she your chic-friend, like Olette is to me, or is she your girlfriend, meaning you two go out and kiss and stuff."

"S-She's not my girlfriend! Just a friend..."

"So, she's a chic-friend? Maybe I'm confusing you with my terms. A girlfriend is someone, well, you know what a girlfriend is, right?" Sora nodded. "Good, well, a _chic_-friend is a girl that is a good friend, but you don't like her like that. Understand now?"

"Yeah... That makes sense... Heh, that's pretty clever. You think of that?"

"Yup. Olette loved the idea and made her own version. Saying that Hayner, Pence, and I were guy-friends, not boyfriends." Roxas laughed, remembering something. "I think Hayner didn't like that when Olette said his name along with ours."

Sora laughed along with Roxas.

"I think we should really go to sleep now." Roxas announced as he turned off the lamp on the bed stand. Sora nodded, got up and flipped the switch, turning the whole room dark, except for the digital clock, which was still bright and red in the black room.

Sora climbed into his bed and planted himself in the warm covers. He found it hard to fall asleep, no, not due to Roxas's snoring, Sora's mind was just thinking about too many things at once.

_'I wonder when I'll get to talk to Kairi about this, I really want to tell her. And what's with only having one class for the whole day?'_

Sora, still finding it hard to believe that they only had one class, got up, turned the lamp on and got his schedule. Still said the same thing.

Sighing in defeat, he placed the schedule next to the lamp, turned off the lamp, and snuggled his blanket.

_'What kind of class is Keyblade basics for a fourteen year old?'_ Sora wondered before sleep came over him swiftly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second chapter up so soon! I'm so proud of myself, even though I couldn't think of a clever-ish title for this chapter. xP I have some chapter ideas that I'm just dying to get too, but can't since some things need to happen before them. D: If you see any spelling errors, sorry, but I'm doing this on Wordpad, meaning there isn't any nifty spellcheck. If there is... I haven't found it yet. DD:

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! And since I got reviews so quickly. I shall answer them here! At the bottom of each chapter! Oh yeah... Not to be mean, but don't get use to quick updates... Though I'll try my best!

NocturnalWriter----- Thank you! Kairi isn't going away, she's comes back. But not for awhile. D:

Onemoreparadise----- Thanks! Heh, actually, Sora's school is based very heavily on my middle school, some things I didn't even bother to change, i.e. "Gay UA". My school's initials were UA and my friend nicknamed it Gay UA. We hardly got new students too, well, we did, but they left. D: Don't worry, Riku will fall for Sora... Eventually. ;D

nummy-cream-puff---- Thanks! Mine isn't much, there are a lot of RikuxSora fanfics much better than mine.

Remember, reviews really motivate me! Suggestions will also be loved in those reviews, just in case I get writers block (Gah...) and need some help. Review, please!

Until next chapter! ;D


	3. Scolding Hot Emo and Dive Into Heart

**Vestet All Boys Academy**

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and more shall be said at the bottom!

DISCLAIMER: I, Demsa, do not own Kingdom Hearts. Got it? Got it. Good.

**Chapter Three: **Scolding Hot Emo and Dive Into Heart

_Beep, beep, effing beep! _

"H-Huh!" Sora shouted as the annoying alarm went off. Their clock didn't have a nifty feature where you woke up to your favorite song or radio station. (Well, they never did check, both weren't good with computers.) It had that annoying as hell beeping sound that no one liked.

Sora, being Sora, didn't connect that the beeping as coming from his clock. He jumped up from his now bare bed, he had kicked off his blanket during his sleep, and pounced Roxas.

"Roxas!" Sora said a bit slurred, half of himself was still in his dream world. He shook the blonde in order to get him awake. "Wake up... Somethings happening!"

Roxas slowly opened one of his bright blue eyes.

"Wha?" Was all Roxas managed.

"Somethings beeping!" Sora said, still half asleep.

Roxas sat up, eyes closed still, and pointed at the clock. "That's what's beeping." He said, a bit annoyed to be interupted from his wonderful dream, which included a lot of ice cream, skateboarding, and messing up his old school, BMS.

"Oh..." Sora got up from his spot on top of Roxas to turn off the annoying alarm. It declared that it was now six past five in the morning. The sun hadn't even came up yet.

Roxas, not being a morning person, slumped back into his bed.

Sora didn't take any notice as he turned on the lights in their dorm. He squinted a bit at the bright light, but soon got used to it.

"Now," he wondered out loud, "if I were a towel, where would I be?" Sora headed toward his desk, finding no towel. Then to the bookcase, bed stand, closet, and drawers for their clothes. Still nothing.

Dumbfounded, Sora pounced on Roxas once again with a different question.

"Roxas, where are the towels?"

"Dang it, Sora, can't a guy get a few more seconds of sleep..." Roxas muttered as he pushed a spiky head brunette off of him. Roxas angrily tossed his blanket off and stood up, eyes only half opened.

"So, do you know where the towels are, Roxas?"

"Ugh..." Roxas muttered as he made his way toward the bathroom, almost routine-like.

"Roxas?" Sora asked as Roxas shut the bathroom door.

"The towels were in the bathroom, dummy. But since I found them first, I take my shower first."

"What!" Sora exclaimed.

Roxas poked his head out of the bathroom and stuck his tounge out at Sora. "They say the early bird gets the worm, but apparently the intelligence level should've been accounted for." He tossed his sleep wear at Sora and asked, "Sora, if you haven't already, try to find our uniforms and lay 'em out, 'kay?" With that, Roxas closed the door and started the shower.

"Hmph!" Sora pouted, but did as he was told. He remembered from last night that their was some clothes that looked like the guy who had helped them, like Leon's. Sora assumed that they were the uniforms and got two of them out, laying one on his bed and the other on Roxas's. The only difference between the uniforms Sora had gotten out was that they had a yellow tie. Sora wondered why they were different, but didn't dwell on it.

Sora went back to the closet and pulled out the duffels he had found and emptied them on his bed. The red and blue duffels were his and the black and white duffels belonged to Roxas. Since Roxas was taking his sweet time in the shower, Sora decided to put their regular clothes away in the dresser.

"Okay, Sora, all yours." said a squeaky clean Roxas, who was stepping out of the bathroom. He threw Sora a towel, and made his way to his bed. "The water shouldn't take long to warm up now."

Sora nodded and started to take off his night clothes as Roxas used a second towel to dry his hair. Right when Sora had stripped everything off, save for his tightie whities, there was a light knock on their door. The boys glanced at each other, and then at their bodies, then at each other again.

"Hey, I think you shoul get it, Sora."

"Nah, you go. I have to take a shower.

Knock, knock, knock.

"But at least you have underwear on!"

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hey, we pretty much have the same amount of clothing!"

Knock, knock, knock, this time a bit faster.

"Here, we'll both answer the door, happy?"

"'Kay..." answered Sora. The two almost naked boys made their way to the door and before the opened it, they could hear some talking going on.

"C'mon! Let me knock! You do it go quietly!" said a whining boy on the otherside of the door.

The light knocking just continued.

"Please!"

"Shut up. Or I shall poor hot, scolding emo on you."

Roxas and Sora exchanged 'What the...?' looks and decided to slowly open the door, only peaking out their heads.

"Hello." said the boy who said the odd threat. He had lilac colored hair and it looked as though he combed his hair backwards, for it was longer in the front than in the back. One of his eyes was hidden by his hair, but the other wasn't and showed he had bored blue eyes. He wore the school uniform, but with a purple tie.

"Hiya!" greeted the other boy. His hair was of a dirty blonde color and it was styled in an odd way. It looked like a cross between a mullet and a mohawk. He had on a goofy grin, opposite of his companion who just looked bored. His tie, though, was red.

"Uh... Hi..." Roxas said. Sora just kept staring at the two in front of their door.

"I know we came a bit early, but we were asked to show you to your first class! I just couldn't wait! I don't know many freshmen yet." said the dirty blonde haired guy.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Because too many new students get lost on their first day. I was one of them, so I should know."

"What's that your drinking?" asked Sora. Roxas looked at where his attention was directed and saw he was asking the quiet boy about his mug.

"It's-"

"It's scolding hot emo!" shouted the dirty blonde.

"What is that?" Roxas asked. He thought that emo was a a term used to describe and stereotype people, not a drink.

"Demyx," the lilac haired boy snapped, "it was a joke. Now then, you two," he said as he turned to Roxas and Sora, "get decent and then come out with your school bag. Then we will show you where your class is."

"Wait, how did you know we weren't ready?" asked Sora.

"It's 'cause Zexion can read minds and stuff!" shouted Demyx.

"No, I did not have to use my power to deduce that they were not ready. One, we came early and I heard the shower going even when we got here. Two, they haven't fully opened the door, only opening it enough to peak out. Three, even though it's not opened all the way, I can still see two sets of uniforms on the beds."

"Wow..." Sora said in awe. "You're so smart!"

Roxas snorted inwardly. _'It wasn't exactly rocket science, Sora...'_

The two boys went back inside to finish getting ready, while Zexion just stood against the wall, sipping his mug of 'hot, scolding emo' and Demyx just hummed as he played with his hair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tie colors?" repeated Demyx. Sora and Roxas had finished getting ready and were now being lead to the cafeteria for breakfast. Zexion was ahead of them by a few steps, followed by Roxas, Demyx and Sora, who were all talking.

"Yeah, why is ours yellow while your tie is red and Zexion's is purple?" asked Roxas.

"I think it's for showing which grade you are in, right, Zexion?" Zexion nodded. "Yeah, but I don't remember each color... Zexion, think you can help out?"

Zexion silently sighed and without turning around, he answered, "Yellow is for ninth, blue is for tenth, purple for eleventh, and red for twelfth."

"Oh yeah! I always forget what tenth graders wore." Demyx said with a smile.

"So, you're a senior?" asked Sora. Demyx happily nodded.

"Then you can answer the question we had with our schedule, why do we only have one class?" Roxas asked as he held out his schedule.

"Ooh," Demyx said, taking the schedule from Roxas, "Keyblade wielders, eh?"

"Huh?" The two said in unison.

"Well, ya see, in your very first semester here you only take one class. That class will be the class you will always have, you can't change it, it's the very reason why you were accepted into Vestet. See, Vestet isn't your normal school, it's for people with talents that can't be honed in a regular school."

"Talents?" Sora asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yup, see, you two," Demyx pointed to Roxas and Sora, "are Keyblade wielders. Meaning you have a strong heart or something along those lines. I wouldn't know, not a Keyblade wielder. You probably haven't even seen a Keyblade, have you guys? Probably don't even know what it is." Demyx stepped between the confused boys and gave them a slap on the back.

"No worries, you two! You guys will get the hang of things in no time flat! Once you get through the first semester, you get to pick some classes that sound interesting to you. I would recommend some defense classes, since Keyblade classes focus more on offense. But anyways, it gets more fun once you get to attend other classes that aren't you're main."

Roxas and Sora exchanged confused looks, both thinking, _'What in the heck is a Keyblade?'_ .

"We're here." Zexion announced. Demyx happily opened the doors to the cafeteria, which huge.

"Come on!" Demyx gleefully shouted as he dragged Sora and Roxas by their arms. Zexion simply followed at his own pace.

The cafeteria was very large and empty, seeing as it was only fifteenn minutes until seven. Only freshmen classes began early, the teachers knew that freshmen would be picked on by spiteful seniors if they didn't do anything about it.

Demyx told Sora and Roxas to sit down at the nearest table, saying that he would get them breakfast. Zexion made his way to where the beverages were while Demyx made his way to where the breakfast was being served.

Sora and Roxas sat in silence for awhile, just checking out the giant cafeteria.

But Sora, being a social butterfly as some have put it, had to break the silence.

"Hey, do you think we have to pay for our food here? I didn't bring any money..."

"No, you don't."

Roxas and Sora jumped a little, Zexion had come back from refilling his mug.

"Well, that's good." Roxas said as Zexion sat down next to them. Roxas then glanced to the clock in the cafeteria, which said that it was twelve minutes until seven. "Do you think we'll make it on time?" he asked, a bit nervous.

"You will." Zexion answered calmly.

"'Kay! Back now!" Demyx announced with a cheery air. He placed the trays in front of Roxas, Zexion, and Sora and then sat down next to Zexion.

"Don't worry, this food is way better than public school food." Demyx assured them as he started to eat his eggs.

Sora and Roxas looked at their food and deemed it safe. Sora started to slowly nibble on his toast, but Roxas nudge him in the ribs and pointed to the clock. Eight minutes until seven. Seeing that, both Roxas and Sora started to scarf down their food down.

"Hey, hey, hey! No need to hurry! Your first class is right next door, don't worry!" Demyx said once he saw Sora almost choking on a piece of unchewed egg.

Roxas patted the coughing Sora, who then spat out his piece of egg. "Ew..." Roxas couldn't help saying.

Whiping his mouth, Sora asked, "So, no hurry?"

"No hurry."

Roxas and Sora turned to each other and sighed quietly. They slowed down their eating pace, but not by a lot since both were still a bit scared of being late to their first class.

"Well, I'm finished." Roxas said as he picked up his tray. Sora followed suit and took one final bite out of his eggs and stood up with Roxas. "Um, Demyx, where do we put our trays once were done?"

Without speaking, due to his mouth full of eggs and bacon, Demyx pointed near the doors, which had a trash can right next to it.

"Thanks! See you guys later!" Sora said as they walked away.

Demyx and Zexion watched the two freshmen walk away and sighed.

"Well, maybe they'll get lucky." Demyx hoped.

Zexion snorted at Demyx comment. "They wish, no one can escape the rath of stupid seniors, especially not the seniors this year."

"Hey! We're all not bad!"

"I know you wouldn't, but I can think of a lot right off the bat who would love to torture some freshmen. Isn't that part of the unspoken tradition here?"

"Yeah, it is." Demyx said in defeat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and Roxas had emptied their trays into the trash and placed the trays on top of it and left the cafeteria.

"He said right next door, right?" asked Sora as he adjusted his school bag.

"Yup." Roxas answered back. Roxas looked to the left of the cafeteria and saw no door to anything, checking the right, though, he located the door to what he hoped was their first class.

Sora bounced up to the doors and slowly opened it, revealing a gym of some sort. It had the bleachers like a gym, but when Sora looked for the basketball hoops and the taped on dividing lines on the floor, he found none. It was just plain white, with a few skid marks though.

"Hey!" shouted someone from up in the bleachers. Roxas and Sora looked up and saw a boy their age in uniform, wearing the same tie as them. "Hey!" he shouted again. "Sit up here! You must be the new students, right? Well, before class you're suppose to sit up here, so come on!"

Sora and Roxas nodded and stepped up into the bleachers. Making their way up, they sat next to the boy who greeted them.

"Hey, good thing you came to class early, the Dean doesn't tolerate late kids since this is his only class he teaches."

"T-The Dean teaches this class!" Roxas and Sora exclaimed in unison.

"Yup, so you better do good, else who knows what he will do."

Roxas and Sora gulped, now scared.

And their fear increased when they heard a very loud and annoying whistle. Turning, they saw the Dean. (DUN DUN DUN!)

"Now, listen up! You insignificant pawns in my quest for world domination!" shouted the Dean in his very low, creepy voice. "You all have strong hearts, meaning you can wield the Keyblade, making you all Keyblade wielders."

"Wow," one boy said, not the one who greeted Roxas and Sora, "I never would've figured." he said with the most obvious sarcasm.

The Dean, who heard, summoned his Keyblade out of thin air like all Keyblade wielders and threw it at the boy, who went unconscience.

"Someone take this fool out. He shall never be allowed here, ever!" The Dean said. Two boys got up and carried the boy who got KO'ed to the med.

"Now, in order for you all to wield a Keyblade, you must have a near death experience." The Dean put away his Keyblade, meaning it just went 'poof' and summoned Nobodies and Heartless. "Now, attack!" The Heartless and Nobodies ran toward the students who ran like little girls around the gym.

While the chaos ensued, the Dean just sat down in the bleachers and had a nice cup of te- scolding hot emo.

"W-What the hell!" Roxas screamed as five Dusks were chasing him and Sora. Both were panting heavily, but not ready to stop and get attacked by those weird things.

"M-Maybe we should fight 'em!" Sora panted as he sped up to run right beside Roxas.

One of the Dusks jumped Sora, who threw the Dusk off but then fell on top of Roxas. The Dusks came closer and closer. When they were about to get attacked, Roxas and Sora shut their eyes, hugged each other and screamed like little school girls.

But nothing happened. Slowly, Roxas and Sora opened their eyes to see they weren't in Kan- the gym anymore. Sorry, wrong story.

The two stood up and looked at where they were on a very high stained glass platform that had a Disney princess on it.

"What in the..." Roxas muttered as he walked around.

"Hey, look!" Sora shouted. Roxas turned around and saw that Sora was pointing to a wand. Next to the wand popped up a shield and then a sword.

_Which will you choose?_

"Who the crap just said that!" Roxas shouted, spinning around looking for the owner of the voice.

"I choose the badass sword!" Sora squealed as he pranced over to the sword.

_Uh... Why don't you choose the wand?_

"Swords so own wands, duh!" Sora said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_It's not about what's cool, it's about choosing something that you lack. You, Sora, are a complete idiot and need some wisdon, thus you need the wand. Roxas needs the sword 'cause he's a total pussy._

Sora sighed and nodded. "Fine..." he said with his cute pout. He made his way past the wide eyed Roxas and grabbed the wand.

"How am I a pussy? Come down here and fight!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs from rage and anger.

_Uh, hello? I'm suppose to be the mysterious voice in your effed up heads. I can't fight. Gosh, maybe you both need the wand. Anyways, just take the blasted sword already, I'm coming down from my high._

Grumbling, Roxas took the sword, still a bit pissed.

A door appeared out of no where.

"And the weirdness just keeps coming!" exclaimed Roxas.

_You bet your uke asses. Now, go through the door. Don't be afraid. Be careful... Well, I'm not sure how careful you guys are seeing as you didn't even think of choosing the shield. Using protection must not be at the top of your to-do list... God, that came out wrong._

Roxas and Sora stepped through the big, girly door and found that they were on another platform, but it had nothing on it. They walked around, checking if there was anything at all.

_The closer you get to the light, the larger your shadow becomes. Or something along those lines._

Roxas and Sora turned around to find a big, dark Heartless and a large Nobody.

"Double 'u', tee, eff..." Sora said as he stared at the big enemies.

"What the-Hey, wait a minute. Sora, you actually say those annoying internet slang? Gosh, don't you know that literacy is love?"

"Hey! It's is so cool!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

The enemies just glanced at each other and shrugged. They started toward Roxas and Sora and slapped the platform, causing it to rumble.

Roxas and Sora turned around and screamed like little girls again. They tried to run away but both almost fell off the edge. So, with no other option, they turned to face their large opponents. Then Sora's wand and Roxas's sword both turned into Keyblades! Roxas and Sora stared at their newly acquired weapons and started to senselessly bash their enemies.

After a few good combos and hits, the things went poof and Roxas and Sora high-fived each other. But their victory was short lived. Darkness started to engulf them, pulling them down. Sora and Roxas struggled, trying to get out.

"Sora!"

"Roxas!"

_Hey, apparently I'm suppose to tell you guys something else. So, like, quit acting gay for a minute and listen up. Now you can wield the Keyblade. There. That's it. Oh yeah, this was all in your heads. Ha ha, you fags._

A blinding light appeared and suddenly Sora and Roxas found themselves back in the gym. They blinked and looked around, no other students were there anymore.

"Well," said the Dean, who was standing behind them, "took you two long enough. Now, go back to your dorms. Class is over. Today I only wanted you to dive into heart. Tomorrow we will work on actually using your Keyblade. Now, go."

Roxas and Sora nodded, still a bit dazed. The grabbed their school bag and left to go back to their dorm. The way back was pretty quiet until Sora yet again broke the silence.

"Roxas..."

"... Yeah?"

"... That was weird."

"... Yeah, I know."

"Let's not speak of that again."

"Agreed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Whoa, long chapter, for me anyways. Yes, I did not mean for this to get so damn random, but it just kinda did. I don't think there will be as random things as the Dive Into Heart, but you never know. I blame the Wal-Mart sugar cookies I'm eating right now. So, um, yeah. Reviews are much loved! Until next chapter! ;D


	4. The Bases That Led To The War

**Vestet All Boys Academy**

A/N: For this chapter, since I'm speeding it up a bit 'cause I'm lazy like that, there's a bit of a recap of sorts. Thank you for reviewing and more shall be said at the bottom! I feel so loved, a little goes a long way. :3

DISCLAIMER: I, Demsa, do not own Kingdom Hearts. Got it? Got it. Good.

**Chapter Four: **The Bases That Led To The War

The first months of school went all right for Roxas and Sora, once they had gotten the hang of things. Class went fine too, save for the serious injury due to their "lack of focus" as the Dean so fondly called it when he was in a bad mood and needed to let off some steam. But it all was worth putting up with for the first school break had come and no student had any homework, except for practicing, which no one did.

The first break was two weeks long, meaning two weeks to actually meet your fellow peers and upperclassmen. But more importantly to freshmen, meet peers and make plans on how to avoid the uppclassmen. There had already been a few cases of freshmen getting beat up and/or pranked by the seniors, some were rumors while others really did happen.

---

"Come, Roxas, get up! First day of break! First day of break!" Sora shouted as he pounced Roxas. But Roxas was to quick and rolled on his side, leaving Sora to land harmlessly on the bed and not him.

Pulling the covers over his head, Roxas muttered something, but Sora couldn't make out what it was.

"Good morning, my freshmen buddies!" shouted an overly cheerful voice.

"Demyx!" Sora exclaimed as he leaped off Roxas's bed and toward Demyx.

Zexion quietly stepped in, just waving to Sora and not muttering a word.

Roxas just groaned loudly at Demyx's and Sora's loud morning conversation.

Demyx, spotting the very annoyed Roxas, practically pranced over and shook up. "C'mon, Roxy! Get up! I gotta show you and Sora around! It'll be fun!" he said, using his nickname for Roxas.

Sora went back to Roxas and proceeded to do what Demyx was doing in order to get him out of bed, which was playing a good game of Push-Roxas-back-and-forth-between-us-until-he-pops-a-vein-from-anger-and-then-finally-gets-up!

Which was not Roxas's favorite game. Not at all.

And while Roxas was being rocked back and forth between his fellow freshmen and his senior friend, Zexion just quietly watched, bored out of his mind.

"Okay! Enough! Stop it!" Roxas shouted as he pushed Sora and Demyx off the bed.

"Yay! He's up!" Sora and Demyx shouted happily in unison from their positions on the floor.

Roxas got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, muttering obscene things on his way there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Roxas took his shower and got dressed, Sora was ready before him since he woke up first, the four went down to the school grounds.

"Whenever there's a break time, spend it here!" Demyx said, motioning to the vast, courtyard. There were many students just talking or play fighting with each other, but since it was such a large area, everyone had a good space between each other.

They started to talk, well, Demyx and Sora talked, Roxas occasionally threw his two cents in there every now and then, while Zexion just walked with them, not paying attention to what they were talking about. All four didn't have an place they were going to, just walking aimlessly while talking.

They were content with what they were doing until Zexion actually spoke up.

"Hey."

Roxas, Demyx, and Sora tunred around to face Zexion, a bit surprised that he spoke up. Demyx grinned widely, happy that Zexion wanted to speak up on his own, not needing Demyx to force him to say something like he was used to doing.

"What, Zexy?" Demyx asked.

"Someone's car is beeping." He simply said, pointing to his left.

"You mean one of the teacher's car?" asked Sora. Roxas shuddered slightly, remembering Mr. Xigbar's crazy ass driving.

"No, where Zexy's pointing is where students old enough to drive park. We should check it out!" Demyx said. He grabbed Roxas and Sora, who grabbed Zexion, and started to run to the student parking lot.

"What's the rush?" asked Roxas as he was being dragged to the parking lot.

"Just curious..." Demyx answered, still running.

The parking lot was slightly hidden by the trees, but once you got through the trees, you could see the large parking lot full of many cars clearly.

"The beeping is coming from over there." Zexion stated, pointing to his right. Demyx let go of Roxas and Sora, to their relief, and lead the way.

Demyx walked back into the trees, saying just in case someone was breaking into someone's car, they wouldn't be seen and could go tell. As they got closer, the beeping got louder. But something else started get louder, laughter and shouting.

Demyx, Sora, Roxas, and Zexion crept closer and hid behind a big tree, so they wouldn't be seen. The four had gotten close enough now to see that there was two people standing by an SUV, which was the thing beeping.

"Hey," Demyx whispered to Roxas and Sora, "if they come over, run, got it?"

"Why?" Roxas whispered back.

"Because there seniors and they're the type of seniors who like picking on freshmen." Zexion whispered.

"Yeah," Demyx whispered, "and I know what they would do to freshmen, they've been talking about it for awhile."

"You know them?" Sora quietly asked.

"Yeah, we hang together and are good friends."

"Which ones? I can't tell from here." Zexion asked.

"Yeah, I can't really make out anything from here..." Roxas stated. Sora nodded with what Roxas had said.

Demyx debated about bringing his freshmen buddies closer to his senior friends. "Uh... I guess so, but don't you dare say anything too loud!"

Roxas and Sora nodded, saying that they would be quiet.

Demyx lead them even closer, close enough to clearly tell who the two were. He crouched down behind a tree and only letting his eyes go above the bush. The other three did the same and looked at the beeping SUV.

"Dammit! The damn thing won't stop beeping! God! I should've checked it before I came here. I thought it would stop by now." shouted one of the boys. He had silky silver hair and almost pale skin. His build was muscular and he was pretty tall too. In his hand, he held the keys, which was probably to the SUV. Anger was obvious in the boy's face. "Shut up!" he screamed, punching his black SUV.

The other senior was even taller, with spiky flame-red hair and a skinny, slightly muscular, frame. The redhead was finding his friend's frustration very amusing and everytime the SUV beeped, he laughed even harder. He was bending over, grasping his sides, from laughter.

"Oh, shut up, Axel!" the silver hair boy shouted as he smacked him on the head.

The smack on the head didn't slow down the redhead, Axel's, laughter. Instead, he looked up at his pissed off friend and said, "Aww, c'mon, Riku, it's funny!"

"No, it is not! Did you know that I almost got a ticket because of this damn thing beeping so damn much? That is not a laughing matter!"

Apparently, it was to Axel, which made him have to sit down to keep himself from peeing his pants.

"How in the hell is this funny!" Riku exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air for more dramatics.

"It's 'cause your all bent out of shape over this, that's why! You're suppose to be Riku, king of being a cold bastard and crap like that."

"Oh shut up." Riku said, having nothing to say to that.

While all this was happening, Demyx, Sora and Roxas were trying their hardest to supress their growing laughter. Zexion found it highly amusing, but nothing to laugh about, it takes a lot for Zexion to laugh at something funny.

"Hey," Demyx whispered. "we should get going now. I'm starting to get hungry and it's lunchtime."

Zexion, Roxas, and Sora nodded and quietly followed Demyx back to the cafeteria, leaving Riku to be all pissy about his beeping SUV and Axel trying not to piss in the parking lot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that sure lifted my mood." Roxas said as they were eating lunch. Today they had chicken patties with fries, Sora's favorite.

Sora nodded in agreement, not wanting to spit out the chicken he was currently chewing.

"So, Axel and Riku are just dying to pick on some freshmen without getting caught?" Zexion said with a bored tone as he nibbled on a fry.

Demyx took a long slurp of his water and nodded. "Yup, they've been making plans and stuff. They've been wanting to use me in their plans, but I kept turning them down. I don't wanna pick on freshmen." Demyx leaned over the table and ruffled Roxas's and Sora's hair. "I wanna befriend them!"

Roxas pushed Demyx's hand away and went back to his food, he didn't like it when people messed with his hair. Sora, though, didn't mind, being lost in his wonderful chicken patty.

"So..." Demyx started as he finished his patty, "wanna come over to my dorm tonight to hang? The curfew is lifted during a break. Just as long as no one screws up and does something stupid. Zexy's coming over too."

"Uh, sure, why not? Got nothing else better to do." Roxas said as he popped a fry in his mouth.

"Yeah! Sounds like fun!" Sora happily answered.

"Yay! Well, if you three are coming over, then I better clean up my dorm! It's not good for a host to have a dirty place!" Demyx waved farewell and left to go clean his dorm.

A minute after Demyx left, Zexion finished his food, bid a quiet good-bye and left also.

"And then there were two." Roxas said jokingly since only he and Sora were the only ones left.

"Yeah, two." Purred a voice from behind them. Roxas and Sora tensed and slowly turned around. Their eyes met the eyes of the two boys from the parking lot, Axel and Riku. Silence followed.

"Well..." Roxas started as he turned his head to Axel, breaking the dramatic silence, "You go to the bathroom, 'cause it looked like you were about to pee your pants in the pakring lot."

Sora supressed a giggle, trying not to draw much attention to himself.

Axel's face got slightly pink, while Riku laughed.

"He almost did, I think his pants got a bit wet, but I don't know. Never bothered to look." Riku said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, Riku. At least I didn't get my panties all in a bunch whenever something of mine goes haywire."

"I don't wear panties, dimwit."

"Fine, I guess I offended you a bit. Okay, okay, _manties_. Happy?"

"No! And at least I don't set anything that gives me problems on fire!"

As the were arguing back and forth, Roxas was finding all of this amusing. Leaning over to Sora, he whispered, "They totally forgot about us."

Sora stiffly nodded.

Raising an eyebrow at Sora response, he very quietly asked, "Hey, what's with you?"

Sora looked at Roxas, then to Axel, Riku, and back to Roxas. "I have to tell you something..." he whispered back. Grabbing Roxas's wrist, he swiftly led him out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

"What's up?"

"Uh, well, I just felt... Uncomfortable around them."

"I know they're seniors, but they seem to get distracted very easily. Hell, they didn't even ask how I knew about the redhead almost peeing his pants."

"No! I mean... Uh, the redhead... Axel, I know him..."

"What? You knew him? What's the deal? You have a fight or something?"

"Uh... Something along those lines... You see, I'm not sure if he remembers or if he doesn't want to, but-"

"Aha!" Riku exclaimed, interupting Sora. He grasped Sora's and Roxas's shoulders tightly.

"Well, well, well, looks like you two tried to get away." Axel smoothly said as he walked up next to Riku.

"Where were you two going?" asked Riku.

"Uh, um, Demyx invited us to hang out with him and Zexion..." Sora muttered, but Riku caught it clearly.

"So, you two are who Demyx was talking about. Well, I think we'll escort them to Demyx's dorm, what do you think, Riku?"

Smirking, Riku nodded. "Sounds good. C'mon, you two, I guess were going to see Demyx together."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel led the way to Demyx's dorm, since Riku didn't remember which room was Demyx's. Roxas and Sora were still being painfully held by Riku tight grip the whole way.

"Let's see..." Axel muttered to himself. He lifted his finger and pointed to each door, reading their numbers aloud until he came to Demyx's number. "Here we are! You now, Demyx doesn't expect us, Riku, how should we surprise him this time?"

"Hm..." Riku said. "I think that no surprise is needed. Just seeing us will be surprise enough."

Axel shurgged and nodded. "Whatever." The redhead turned to the door and knocked loudly.

"In a minute!" shouted a voice from behind the door, Demyx to be exact.

Axel folded his arms as he waited for Demyx to open the door.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he opened the door. His expression went from giddy, to surprised, then finally to scared. "Don't hurt my freshmen buddies!" he shouted as he leaped up, tackled Roxas and Sora and held them away from Riku.

"Now, Demyx, we weren't hurting them, were we, Axel."

"How the hell am I suppose to know? I was in front of you three the whole time."

Demyx just held Roxas and Sora closer, almost cutting off their air.

"Leave 'em alone!" Demyx said protectively.

Struggling, Roxas said, "Y-You're doing more damage then them."

Demyx looked down at Roxas. "What do you mean?"

Roxas, who hated this more than hair ruffs, pushed Demyx away, rubbing his neck. "Your hug of certain death."

"Oh..." Demyx said, letting a pink faced Sora go. "I just thought that they were gonna do something to you guys."

"Nah, their your friends, we won't hurt your friends, Demyx." Riku said.

"Really?" asked Demyx. Both Axel and Riku nodded. "Yay! Hey, you two wanna join us? Zexion was already here, he helped me clean a little. The more the merrier! Especially since I know you won't hurt my freshmen buddies!"

"Sure, why not." Axel said.

Demyx beckoned them to come into his dorm, which was actually clean, surprising Axel and Riku. Zexion was sitting on top of Demyx's desk, looking like he always did, bored.

"Hey, Zexion, who's life as an emo treating you?" Axel teased as he flopped down on the closet bed, which was Demyx's room mate's bed.

Zexion just said nothing, he used to protest whenever someone called him emo, but now he just went with the flow, not caring anymore.

"Demyx," Riku asked as he sat down next to Axel, "where's Marluxia?"

Demyx led Roxas and Sora to his bed, telling them to sit there. As he sat down next to Zexion on his desk, he answered, "Marly had to go do some things for the school's news program. They've been having some trouble lately."

"What do they need the anchor for? What kind of trouble are they having?" Axel asked as he layed down on his stomach.

"I don't, Marly never told me."

"Oh." Axel said.

The next few seconds were silent until Demyx decided this was a good time to listent to the radio. Axel and Riku mainly talked with each other, while Demyx talked to Zexion, who just nodded, half listening.

"Hey, Sora, so what's your problem with the redhead?" He whispered to Sora.

"It's nothing, really! Let's just enjoy the music." Sora said, smiling. "Besides, it not all that big a deal. I tend to over dramatize things anyways."

"If you say so..." Roxas said, still unconvinced.

The quiet talking lasted for about thirty minutes, but Demyx decided it was time for all of them to start talking.

"Hey," Demyx said as he turned down his radio, "what do you guys wanna talk about?"

Axel and Riku exchanged a look.

"You know," Axel started, "we could talk about how each other's summer went. How about we start with your new buddies?"

"Yeah! Great idea, Axel!" Demyx said happily. "Why don't you start us off, Roxy? The Sora will go, then Zexy, Axel, Riku and then me."

"Uh... Okay." Roxas said. "Well, my summer was pretty uneventful. I hung out with my friends and skateboarded. Didn't go anywhere."

"I mainly stayed home, occasionally going over to Kairi's. Not much either."

"I stayed home, just caught up with my reading and surfed the net."

"Dang, you guys sure had boring summers. I went camping with Riku and some other friends for a good majority of the summer, but when I wasn't I was playing basketball with some of my neighbors."

"What Axel said, except when I wasn't camping, I just stayed inside and played videogames."

"I spent my whole summer swimming at the beach, since I live so close to one."

After Demyx had said what he had done during the summer, a silence fell on the room.

Axel looked at Riku again, who nodded and smirked.

Roxas and Sora noticed and got a bit worried.

"Hey, I got another topic." Axel said smoothly, meaning he had something in store.

"Really? What?" asked Demyx, wanting something to talk about.

"Which base have you made it to?"

"Huh?" Roxas, Demyx, Sora, and Zexion said in unison.

"You know, the bases. Like baseball, but for making out and stuff. I myself made it two second over the summer with some girl." Axel said casually.

"Oh! Those bases... Uh... How far this kissing with tounge?" asked Demyx.

"It's first." Riku answered with an all-knowing tone. "If you need a review, this is how I remember them. French ir first base, feel is second, finger is third, and fuck is a homerun."

"Oh, so, I guess first. How about you guys?" he asked the more younger ones in the group.

Zexion looked down and muttered, "First..."

Sora and Roxas exchanged glances. They had never even kissed a girl on the lips, let alone french. Knowing they would be teased they both answered, "I've never kissed anyone..."

Axel and Riku raised an eyebrow, for added dramatics. "Oh, is that so?" Axel said. He got up from his resting spot and made his way to Sora and Roxas. "You wanna make it to first? Or second, personally I don't care as long as I get some action." he said, his eyes mainly on Roxas.

Roxas stared at Axel's almost lustful blue eyes. Blushing, he grabbed Sora and dragged him out of Demyx's dorm, not even saying a word.

"Wait, Roxy! Come back! He's just joking!" Demyx shouted after them. He ran to his door, but found no blushing Roxas and no Sora being dragged by a blushing Roxas.

"Aww, man. Thanks a lot, Axel, you drove them off." Demyx moped as he took his place next to Zexion.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't get mad at me for his coyness." Axel said as he stayed on Demyx's bed. "Man, they left before I told them about fouls, they're the best part."

"Fouls?" asked Riku, not knowing what his friend meant.

"Yeah, fouls.You have fouls in these kinda bases too, it can happen whenever."

"What's a foul mean and how is it good? I thought fouls were bad." Demyx said.

"Ah, I guess it all depends on what you like. A foul is butt sex. And I know I'd love to get a foul with a certain someone..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rox, you okay?" Sora asked as he loomed over a covered Roxas. Roxas had ran back to his room, dragging Sora the whole way. Once he had got in there, he went straight to his bed and covered himself, trying to hide his blushing. He hated blushing.

Sora pulled off the blanket, revealing the still blushing Roxas, who just pulled the pillow over his face.

"Aww, come on, Rox, he was just joking." Sora said. trying to sooth Roxas.

Roxas lifted the pillow, revealing his mouth but nothing else. "I don't care. I didn't like it. No wonder you got uncomfortable around him."

Sora was about to protest, about to say, 'Well, that's not it.', but instead said, "Uh... Yeah..."

"So," Roxas said after a few minutes, "what do you want to do now?"

Sora thought deeply about this. "Well, we have two weeks to blow..." He sat down on his bed, really thinking about what they should do. "I know what we should do."

"What?" Roxas asked as he sat up, his face had regained it's regular color.

"Well, it might sound a bit kiddish, but I say a prank war. I... I used to do it all the time when I was little."

"Actually, that sounds pretty good. I don't have any other ideas. One problem, though, who is the prank war gonna be against?"

"I say some seniors, maybe some we don't kn-"

"Axel and his friends, except for Demyx." Roxas declared, not hearing Sora say 'maybe some we don't know'. Turning to Sora, he awaited an answer.

Sora thought about Roxas's suggestion for awhile, making Roxas to start thinking he didn't want to go against them.

"Hey," Roxas said, "If you don't want to, that's oka-"

"Yeah. Okay, against Axel and his friends. It'll be fun!" Sora said with a grin.

"Really?" asked Roxas, surprised.

"Yup." Sora nodded.

_'But this prank war will be much more different than our last one, Axel...'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes! Progress! I finally introduced Axel and Riku, sadly, though, I didn't add any SoraRiku moment, but I did put a AkuRoku one. :3 And... A prank war! Now, here's where I would love for your help. Just suggest a prank they can do and if I use it, I'll give you credit in the author notes! If I forget to acknowledge you, then you bug me until I do! Which I will after you remind me.

About the third chapter--

Yeah, that chapter was very fun to write, though I scared myself since it was funny and normally I can't pull off funny on purpose. xP The mysterious voice, yes, that was the best part to write. xD And the scolding hot emo, it's just Zexion tea obviously, and I got it from Gaia when I was roaming the forums.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I love your reviews, they keep me motivated. Remember, suggestions for pranks would be much loved!

Until next chapter! ;D


	5. The Drink

**Vestet All Boys Academy**

A/N: Ohm my gosh, I decided to re-read my pervious chapter on right after I had re-read it on my WordPad, and found so many typos! DD: I'm so sorry about them and I'll try my best to stop making as many! I only use WordPad since I don't have anything else to use... Well, I haven't found anything else to use. D:

Thank you for reviewing and more shall be said at the bottom! I feel so loved, a little goes a long way. :3

DISCLAIMER: I, Demsa, do not own Kingdom Hearts. Got it? Got it. Good.

**Chapter Five: **The Drink

The next day, Roxas decided to wake up early in order to prepare for the first day of the prank war. He started it off normally, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on his regular clothes.

Sora, though, was still asleep since he had stayed up, thinking of what the two should do.

"Sora," Roxas quietly whispered into Sora ear, "Sora, wake up. Come on…"

All Roxas got was grunt, which made Roxas resort to what Sora, and sometimes Demyx, did when he didn't wake, even after a game of Push-Roxas-back-and-forth-between-us-until-he-pops-a-vein-from-anger-and-then-finally-gets-up! Roxas took a few steps back, took a deep breath, and sprinted towards Sora bed and body slammed him.

Sora's eye shot wide open and coughed a little, Roxas had landed painfully on his stomach.

"Okay, okay, I'm up…." Sora sleepily mumbled. "Gosh, Rox, you're heavy…." Sora pulled the blanket off of himself and started to make his way to the bathroom.

"Hey, that's what you put me through almost every morning." Roxas shouted as Sora closed the bathroom door.

------------------------------------------------

"So," Roxas said as he swallowed some cereal. They had went to the cafeteria for some food so their mind would be wide awake and fully functioning as they started to plot against the seniors. "how does one actually start a prank war?"

"Well, this is just the way my friends and I did it, but someone on one side has to declare the war. Then the pranking begins."

"That it?"

Sora nodded, wiping some milk of his chin.

"Hey, you guys! You sure are up early!" shouted Demyx as he ran up to the two freshmen. He placed his tray of eggs down next to them and smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, well, uh, you see…." Roxas stuttered, wondering if he should tell Demyx. Demyx was a friend of Axel and Riku, which were the two main people they were going to prank, so he wasn't sure if Demyx would approve.

"You're perfect!" Sora said gleefully. Roxas and Demyx both raised their eyebrows at Sora sudden declaration.

"Why, Sora, I never knew…." Demyx said with a slight blush. This just caused Roxas's already raised eyebrow to go even higher.

"No! I mean, hey, Demyx, mind helping us with something?"

"Sure! I'm ready to help my freshmen buddies!"

"Great! You see, me and Roxas wanna have some fun during the break. So, we decided to have a prank war!"

Demyx's eyes widen in curiosity. "A prank war? Sounds like fun! I wanna help! Yeah!"

"Now, this is the part where I think you'll re-think that…"

"What?"

Roxas decided to step in and tell Demyx. "Demyx, the ones we want to go against are, well, the redhead and his friends, but not you since you're nice to us."

Demyx looked down at his lap, not answering.

"Hey, Demyx," Sora said, "if you don't want to since they're you're friends, it's okay."

"Yeah, Demyx, we don't want to force you."

Demyx briefly looked up at Sora and Roxas before he pulled them into his hug of certain death.

"I wanna help! They made me mad last night and besides, this is just for fun!" Demyx said as he let the boys go and sat back down. "With me on your side, we won't lose! We can get Zexy to help too!"

"Yeah" Sora exclaimed, happy to have more people help him. "Now, here's what I want you to do, Demyx, don't worry, it's not a prank. Not yet anyways…"

------------------------------------------------------------

"You made Demyx pretty mad last night." Riku said from his spot on his bed.

"Eh, he'll get over it. It's Demyx." said Axel, playing with his chakram.

"Yeah, he probably will. Hey, be careful with that. I don't want any more things to be burnt in our dorm."

"Aww, don't be such a spoil sport." Axel whined as he tossed one of chakrams above his head, catching it as it started to fall.

As Axel played with his chakram and Riku brushed his hair, a knock came to their door.

"Come in!" shouted Axel.

The door burst open, revealing a giddy Demyx. He giggled as he walked over to Axel and Riku.

"Okay, I'll bite, what's got you so happy?" Riku asked.

Demyx giggled again before putting his arms on his hips, puffing out his chest. In a playful, yet assertive voice, Demyx announced, "Sora, Zexion, Roxas, and I declare a prank war against you two and two others you want on your team!"

Riku rolled his eyes at Demyx's statement. "Come on, Demyx, don't be such a ki-"

"Okay. We accept. Riku, Marluxia, a wild, and I accept." Axel said smugly, folding his arms. Riku just gave Axel his 'What-the-fuck-are-you-thinking!' Look.

Demyx tilted his head in confusion. "A wild? Who's that?"

Axel's smug expression still stayed on his pointed features. "Just go tell Sora we accept, he should know."

Demyx gave him a questioning look, but shrugged it off. He ran out of Axel and Riku's dorm, ready to inform Sora of their agreement and find out what a wild was.

He slammed the door loudly, causing Riku to flinch, he didn't like loud noises.

"So… What's all this about?" asked Riku, eyeing Axel suspiciously.

"…. Call it, a friendly continuation of something that happened a few years back. Though, this time will be a hell of a lot funner."

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

" 'Funner' is not a word, dumbass."

"… Oh, shut up."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"He said yes, he said yes!" shouted an overly excited Demyx. He jumped up onto Sora's bed and giggled uncontrollably.

"Really? All right! What should we do first, Sora?" asked an eager Roxas.

Sora didn't answer, he was too busy thinking about something. By the looks of his furrowed brow, he was thinking hard.

"Who did he say was on his team again?" asked Sora.

"Axel said, him, Riku, Marly, and a wild. Hey, what's a wild?"

"Sneaky, little….. Ugh! How could I forget about wilds!" Sora slapped his forehead, leaving a slight red mark. Sora looked up at two confused faces, both thinking, _'What the hell is a wild?'_ "Having a wild on your team means one of two things. One, you can use a girl to help you out for your prank, but only for three of your pranks. Or you may call for an extra time out, each team gets two."

Roxas had a slightly surprised expression. "Whoa, this has a lot more than just mindlessly pranking each other, isn't it?"

"Yup, it has rules that you must follow too. Like, you can't prank one team if it has a member sick or out of town, if that happens, a time out is issued until the member is back or better. Here, how about I'll tell you when one of the rules applies, there aren't many and most are just for special circumstances."

"'Kay!" Demyx nodded happily. "So, when do we start the pranking?"

"Yeah, when do we start? Is their some special rule for the first prank?" asked Roxas from his bed.

"We start the first prank once Demyx tells about Axel and the others. First off, tell us what they like to do…."

-------------------------------------------------------

Axel and Riku decided to meet up with Marluxia in the school's work out place, which Axel loathed with a passion. Riku didn't care about it, he felt he was sexy enough.

"So, what's this I hear about challenging a bunch of kids and Zexion to a prank war?" a sweaty Marluxia said casually, whiping some sweat off of his face with a towel. He had a muscular build from all of his work outs, but his hair, his odd shade of pink hair, extinguished any thoughts of him being manly. And being the school's overly happy anchor wasn't helping either.

"I have no idea, blame Axel." Riku said with a hint of annoyance, folding his arms to show so.

"Hey, hey, hey! Just loosen up a bit, it'll be fun!" Axel slung his arms around Riku and Marluxia. "Trust me on this one, and Marluxia, you need to take a shower, serious body odor."

Marluxia glared at Axel and shoved him aside, heading towards the showers.

"I think you pissed him off just a bit there, Axel."

"Eh, you know he likes the public showers."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Got it, Zexion?" asked Sora as he gave an annoyed Zexion a box. Demyx had ran to fetch Zexion from the library, since Zexion was needed to help with the first prank, and brought him to Sora and Roxas's dorm to inform him of the prank war. His expression had changed from the normal apathetic look to 'You-guys-are-effing-weird-but Demyx's-pout-was-too-damn-cute-to-refuse'.

Zexion quietly nodded to Sora, showing that he understood his mission. Give the drink to Marluxia, by any means.

"You sure you don't want me to help?" Demyx asked Sora, really wanting to do more than give them information on their enemies.

"Don't worry, Demyx, you'll be needed later. Everyone has a part to do in a prank war." Sora assured the senior, patting his back as he did so.

Demyx nodded and went over to Zexion. He tightly embraced his emo friend and said, "Good luck!"

Zexion's eyes widen and were still a bit more open then usual when Demyx left go. He muttered a slurred 'Thanks' to Demyx and rushed out of the room quickly, hoping no one say the slight blush on his cheeks, which no one did.

"What's his hurry?" asked Roxas, who was still on his bed.

"I guess he must be in a hurry to get it over with." Sora said as he wrote down possible pranks in his little notepad.

"Yeah, I guess so. So, what do we do now, Sora? What's our next prank?" Demyx asked as he sat down on the floor, playing with his dirty blonde hair.

"Well, we can't prank them again until they try to prank us. But if they do prank us, we can always try to successfully avoid it. It's another rule."

"Hm, what do you think they will do?"

"I think that at least four or five of those pranks will involve fire, knowing Axel." Demyx said. "But with me, I can out 'em out!"

"What do you mean, Dem?" asked Sora.

"'Cause, y'know, Axel's main is fire wielding here and mine is water. See? If he tries to use his fire, I can use my water."

Roxas shuddered. "That redhead's power is fire, figures... I hate fire..."

"Why?" asked Demyx.

"When I was little, this bully threatened to burn me if I didn't do what he said. I didn't believe him and he burnt my back. It went away after awhile though, but I still remember how much it hurt. Plus, fire is way too hot."

"Ouch." Sora said.

"I don't think Axel would do that, it's not like him. Though, I won't deny he is a bit of a pyromaniac, I learned that when I shared a dorm with him in ninth grade. He enjoyed burning things when he started to get really bored." Demyx stated, playing with his hair some more.

"Still, I just got a bad feeling about him..." Roxas murmured, referring to Axel.

"I think you're just being paranoid." said Sora.

"Hey, I wonder how Zexy is doing." Demyx wondered aloud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Covering his nose, Zexion made his way to the gym showers, where he had seen Marluxia enter.

_'Great, he had to go there.'_

The gym was never Zexion's favorite place, its overpowering scent of sweat drenched clothes had never appealed to him. he preferred that new book smell. Leaning on the wall next to the men's' showers entrance, he opened the box, wondering what exactly he had to do. The box contained an energy drink.

_'God knows what's actually in this thing...'_

Breathing only through his mouth, he entered the shower room, drink in hand.

The shower room was empty, no one was in there except for Marluxia, of course. Zexion kept from making in internal joke, which would have been along the lines of, _'Even the regulars here know to avoid Marluxia.'._

He quietly crept through the room, looking up and down the locker rows. Zexion was not going in the showers. He steered clear from there. Finally, he spotted the pink haired man, who only had a pair of boxers on and was picking out which shirt he should wear.

Zexion really wanted to leave this place, so instead of doing something sneaky and well-thought out, he just walked up to Marluxia and handed him the drink.

Marluxia stared at Zexion, first looking confused and then a devilish smirk fell on his almost girlish face.

"Well, isn't this a surprise? Zexion, in a gym? And in the shower room no less?" Marluxia let out a laugh that made Zexion's eye to twitch. Oh how he hated Marluxia's laugh, it annoyed him to no end. "So, what's this drink for, _Zexy_?" He added some extra emphasis when he said Demyx's nickname for Zexion.

"Just drink it. Don't call me that. Ever."

"Oh, but Demyx calls you that, you have a problem with me saying it but not Demyx?"

If there was an award for the best poker face, Zexion would win it, hands down with the straight, unfeeling expression he had now.

"I don't like it when anyone calls me that, it doesn't matter who."

Marluxia pouted, "Fine, I won't call you that. So, this for the prank thingy Ax and Ri told me about?" He waved the drink around.

"What prank thingy?"

"Y'know, the one you, Demyx, and those freshmen and me Ax and Ri. You guys challenged us or something like that." Marluxia shrugged it off, not really caring.

"Do you honestly think that I would do something so childish on my own volition?"

"Don't know what 'volition' means, but doing pranks, it doesn't seem like you."

"'Volition' means an act of willing, choosing or deciding." Zexion let out a small sigh. "What I meant was, I don't know about any prank thingy and do you think I would do something like that?"

"Oh, so, then why did you give me this drink, hm?" Marluxia's eyes twinkled, and Zexion got a bad feeling from that twinkle.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Demyx bought me that drink, thinking I would like it, I tasted it, and I didn't like it. So I decided to give the shit to you." Zexion said, still keeping his winning poker face. "I'm going to go now."

Zexion walked off, leaving Marluxia alone again, but Marluxia didn't feel sad that he was alone again. In fact, he was happy. For he definitely took the giving of the drink the wrong way.

"Hm..." he said, staring at the drink. He slipped on his shirt and pants. still thinking about Zexion. "This is sure gonna be fun, never went after someone younger than me..." He laughed to himself and uncapped the drink. Raising it to the air, Marluxia toasted, "To seducing Zexion!" And with that, he chugged the drink down happily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion walked quickly back to Sora and Roxas's dorm, a bit angry since he knew that Marluxia took it the wrong way. He could tell from that damn twinkle. He grasped the door knob and opened it, finding the three still there. Roxas on his bed, Sora at his desk doodling, and Demyx laying down on the floor, messing with some dirty blond locks of his hair.

"Zexy!" Demyx happily shouted, he was the first to notice Zexy's arrival. He ran up to him and pounced him in his normal Demyx fashion. "How'd it go? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Zexion pushed the older boy off, and turned away, trying to regain his composure.

"So, you gave it to Marluxia?" asked Sora, walking over to Zexion. Zexion nodded, keeping his eyes down.

"Good, now we must be more careful. 'Cause it's their turn to prank us." Sora announced.

"You know, Sora, you seem to be a bit more serious when it comes to this. Why?" asked Roxas, too lazy to get up from his bed.

"I guess I tend to get a bit into things that I'm doing." Sora sheepishly said.

"So," Demyx asked, "what was in the box, Zexy?"

"It was a drink."

"A drink?" asked Roxas.

"Not just any drink," Sora said, smiling widely, "the drink Zexion gave Marluxia had a special addition. It's not something too sneaky, and it's commonly used, but it's still funny."

"What'd you do?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh..." Marluxia moaned loudly from his bathroom. Axel and Riku had went to his dorm to see why he skipped lunch, and found him holed up in his bathroom.

Riku gagged from the stench while Axel laughed his ass off.

"You retard!" Axel shouted between laughs. "I can't believe you drank something when you're in the middle of a prank war! You idiot!"

Marluxia just grunted angrily from the bathroom.

Axel wiped a tear from his eye, "Ahh, can't beat a classic. So, you guys, what should we do for our prank? It is our turn now."

Marluxia just groaned and Axel took it as "I don't know, O' great Axel.", without sarcasm. Yes, Axel had that big of an ego.

Riku put his hand on his cheek, thinking about what they should do.

"Got any ideas?" asked Axel.

"Maybe..." Riku said with a sly grin. Axel knew what this meant, he had something planned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Fifth chapter! Yayness! I'm loving the reviews, already in the double digits. :Does the happy jig: Sorry about this chapter not having a nice, clever title. I couldn't think of any... Oh, and do you know what was in the drink? I won't say 'cause I want you to review and tell me.

I read all of your reviews many times, they motivate me a lot. Oh yeah, one of the reviews, MMisha's to be exact, said something about some Zemyx action. Yup, I'm putting some Zemyx in here too., planned it from the very start! But it's kinda a love triangle, kinda, between Marluxia, Zexion, and Demyx. 'Cause Zemyx is an awesome couple and I have already drew two fan art drawing of them. . I even added some more Zemyx in this chapter, 'cause Riku and Axel weren't having any contact at all in this chapter with Sora and Roxas. I needed to add some cute boy boy fluff, even if it was just a little. D: For the pranks, I googled it, as another reviewer, Onemoreparadise, suggested.

'Kay, I fixed somethings that I didn't like or didn't make sense, thank you, freak7289, for pointing that out. :Sweatdrop:

See? Your reviews do help out a lot. So, please review! Until next chapter!


	6. Powdery Goodness

**Vestet All Boys Academy**

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and more shall be said at the bottom! I feel so loved, already over twenty. 3

DISCLAIMER: I, Demsa, do not own Kingdom Hearts. Got it? Got it. Good. Don't own Herbal Essence either.

**Chapter Six: **Powder-y Goodness

Marluxia sat in the bathtub, carefully washing his hair. He liked taking baths rather than showers, more comfortable in his opinion. Sliding back into the lukewarm water, he silently cursed Demyx.

_'Demyx knew what that drink was and knew that if he gave it to Zexion, Zexion would give it to me. Sneaky bastard. How dare he manipulate Zexion's feeling for me and use it for that damn prank war!'_

Marluxia continued to curse Demyx for apparently using his poor, sweet, innocent, sexy, hot Zexion and think of ways to rescue him until a loud bang was heard on the door.

"C'mon, Marly! Aren't you done yet! I know you're feeling better now! It's been two days! And the horrible stink is gone! C'mon! I gotta pee!" Demyx whined from the other side of the door.

Marluxia just chuckled evilly. He knew Demyx really had to go, for Demyx had chugged down five whole bottles of water just awhile ago. Which was why Marluxia decided to take a nice, long, relaxing bubble bath. He imagined Demyx hoping around, trying his best to hold it in, the mental image just made him laugh louder.

"Marly! I. Have. To. Pee!" Demyx shouted as he proceeded to bang the door harshly.

"Now, now, Demy. No need to hurt the poor door." Marluxia said with a malicious chuckle.

"Ugh! That's it! I'm coming in! I don't care if you're in there!"

Now, Marluxia didn't expect that from Demyx. Demyx, the one who was always uncomfortable with showing skin, except for when he was swimming. Now Demyx was going to take a piss right next to him? Marluxia didn't believe it.

"Yeah, right. Like you would actually go to the bathr-" Marluxia was cut off by the door opening widely and Demyx running to the toilet, unbuttoning his pants.

Marluxia was astounded and really wished that the bath curtain wasn't blocking his view at the same time.

"Ahh..." Demyx happily said, finally being able to go.

Marluxia, now realizing that his time to see Demyx was growing short, quietly tugged on the shower curtain and peaked through.

_'Heh... I'm so naughty...'_ Marluxia thought to himself as he peaked through.

Demyx quickly finished his business, feeling uncomfortable that Marluxia was right next to him in the bath. Naked. He shuddered at the thought and wished he hadn't remembered the naked part. Pulling his boxers and pants up, he zipped and button up and made his way to the door.

"Hey, Demyx."

Demyx turned around, curious about what he wanted.

"Nice size." Marluxia said with one of his biggest smirks yet.

Though he couldn't exactly see, Marluxia, he just knew that he was implying something. Demyx's face got red and he ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Aw, it was a compliment, Dem!" Marluxia shouted, but couldn't suppress his laughter.

But Demyx didn't hear it, he had left to go meet up with Sora. Marluxia knew that he had left and silently sighed.

"Oh well... Still doesn't beat me though."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After his bath, he headed down to the court yard, where Axel had told him and Riku to meet him. He spotted his two friends far away from the other students. Riku was leaning against the trunk of the tree while Axel was sitting on a branch.

"Squeaky clean, Mar?" Axel teased, smelling Marluxia strong Herbal Essence shampoo.

Flipping his hair back in a very girlish manner, he nodded. "Yeah, but that shampoo was a rip off."

"How so?" Riku asked.

"I did _not_ have an orgasm!" Marluxia pouted, folding his arms sullenly. He was quite serious about this, he felt betrayed by one of the things he loved most. Besides his flowers, of course.

Riku raised an eyebrow while Axel laughed.

"You thought that shampoo was going to give you an orgasm? Dude..." Axel said as he laid down on the thick branch.

"Here, let's drop this subject." Riku interjected, not liking where this could go.

"Fine, fine." Marluxia said, muttering something about a refund as he sat down at the base of the tree.

"So, what's the plan, Riku?" Axel asked as he played with some leaves above him.

"Axel, don't set them on fire." Marluxia said.

"Protecting your flowery friends?" Axel snickered, feeling as though he made a very witty comeback.

"Hey! Don't mock my powers, you-"

"Guys! Shut up!" Riku shouted.

Axel and Marluxia stopped their bickering on Riku's command, but kept glaring at each other occasionally.

"Thank you. Now then, when should we prank them back? Well, Axel? Your our pro."

Axel smirked. "I'm flattered, really. Depends, who do you want to get first?"

"Demyx."

Axel and Riku looked at Marluxia, who had suggested the name so quickly.

"Still pissed?" Riku asked.

"Hey, it was your fault, man. You should've known better. Hell, I bet that even the Marlen girls know better." Axel smugly said.

"Oh shut up, Ax. And yeah, I am still pissed, just a little. Speaking of piss..." Marluxia's smirked returned to his almost girly face. "I always though that Demy would be a bit on the short side, but he's pretty decent." He stroked his chin, remembering the events that happened not too long ago.

"Oh my gosh... You mean you purposely took a look at Demyx's penis?" Riku asked, a bit surprised.

"Hey, if you wanted to know that, you should've asked me. I shared a dorm with him one year. Let me guess, he really had to go, didn't he? Ha, some things never change." said Axel.

"You mean he has done that before?"

"You have no idea how many times."

"Okay then, back on topic." Riku said, a bit louder than he needed to. Riku really didn't like the topics that were coming up today.

"Okay, man, we're sorry." Axel said from his branch.

"Yeah, we apologize."

"Enough with those topics, now, you say we should prank Demyx first?"

"Yup."

"Okay, we've decided 'who', now, Riku tell us the 'what'." Axel said impatiently.

"My, my, my, impatient, aren't we, Ax?" Marluxia said.

"Quit teasing Axel and Axel, quit teasing Marluxia." Riku commanded, feeling as though he was watching two little kids, not planning payback.

"Fine." Marluxia said, sighing.

"Why should we just limit ourselves to just Demyx?" Axel asked, getting back on topic.

"Good point, then I'll have to change the prank then. I have something better and it'll work for all of them."

"What, Riku?" Marluxia asked.

"It'll be messy, but worth it. And since they all hang out in those freshmen's dorm, it'll be even easier."

"Messy, eh? Do tell." Axel said, jumping down gracefully from the branch.

Riku smirked and motioned for the two to come closer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh! When will they just get their stupid prank over with?" Demyx whined, lying down on Sora's bed. Roxas was sitting on his bed, paying more attention to his radio than Demyx and Sora's whines. Zexion had sat at Roxas's desk, which was considerably cleaner than Sora's. Sora was sitting at the foot of his bed, playing with his notepad filled with pranks.

"I know, what are they planning that's taking so long?" Sora said.

"Hey, if you guys are done whining, how about we go get something to eat?" Roxas suggested, getting a bit annoyed.

Zexion nodded in agreement, glad to hear something reasonable, though his face didn't show it.

As if on cue, Demyx's stomach grumbled lowly.

Roxas and Sora laughed while Zexion let a small grin slip.

"What cliché timing." Demyx said sheepishly as he got up from the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mwahahahahaha..." Axel evilly laughed as he approached Sora and Roxas's dorm.

"What was up with that?" Riku asked.

"I just felt like doing that. Seemed fitting." Axel said with a shrug.

The three friends had arrived at their destination, the freshmen's dorm. They had seen them leave, probably to go eat something or get some fresh air. Whatever the reason, they were glad because now they had a chance to set up their prank. Riku and Marluxia were carrying some talcum powder, itching powder, and a cereal box.

"Well, what's next? And why aren't you carrying anything, Axel?" asked Marluxia.

"'Cause I was the one who got the stuff."

"Hey, let's just get to finishing this and then you can bitch about Axel not carrying anything." Riku said as he set the stuff down. Marluxia copied what Riku did and watched Riku go to work. First, Riku grabbed the cereal box opened each end, though one end only had a small opening, then set it down at the door crack, the small opening facing Riku. Next he took the talcum and itching powder and began to pour it into the cereal box.

"What exactly are you doing, Riku?" asked a confused Marluxia.

"Just watch him, Mar." Axel confidently said.

Riku stood up and wiped some stray powder off of him. "Now for the fun part..." Grinning, he summoned his keyblade, which cause Axel and Marluxia to look a bit surprised.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Marluxia asked first.

"Yeah, what do you plan to do with that?"

"What?" Riku turned to Axel. "Is it against the rules or something?"

"Well..." Axel said. "No, but-"

"Then stand back."

The two did so and watched to see what Riku had planned.

Still grinning, he squatted down, pointed his keyblade at the cereal box, using his other hand to keep the box in place, and spoke a single word. "Aero."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"What cha reading now, Zexy?" asked Demyx as they headed back to Roxas and Sora's dorm. None of them really liked what was served that day, country fried steak didn't appeal to their tastes, or Zexion's nose. Zexion disliked that smell almost as much as the gym.

He just looked at Demyx and handed him the book, implying that he should read the title himself. Demyx just pouted and gave the book back.

"I wanted you to talk."

"Hey, Dem, just leave him be. Let him talk when he wants to." Sora said.

"But-! Fine..." Demyx said in defeat.

Zexion gave Sora a quick 'Thank you' glance, which Sora nodded to, as if saying 'You're welcome'.

"So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Roxas asked as the walked down the large halls.

"I say we swim in the school's pool! No one barely goes there, so we'll probably have the whole place to ourselves." Demyx happily suggested.

"That sounds good! Then it's settled, we swim!" Sora declared, without asking Zexion or Roxas. They didn't care, though, it was all fine with them.

"We should get our swimming trunks then." Demyx said happily.

"'Kay, here, we'll all go together to each others dorm. Gotta be careful!" Sora said.

Zexion had slowed down his pace a bit to fall in sync with Demyx. "Hey..." he quietly whispered to Demyx.

"Yeah?" Demyx gleefully answered back.

"Do we have to go swimming?" He asked, keeping his voice down.

"You don't like swimming, Zexy?" asked Demyx, a little sad now. He wanted everyone to go, especially Zexion.

"No, I don't mind swimming. I just," Zexion turned away slightly, a bit embarrassed, "don't have any swimming trunks..."

"That's fine! We can skinny dip!" Demyx said, totally serious.

Zexion stared at Demyx with wide eyes.

He just laughed at Zexion's expression and patted him on the back. "Don't worry, buddy! You can borrow one of my pairs! I have a lot of them, no worries!"

Zexion smiled slightly. "Thanks, Demyx." He copied what Demyx had done, a pat on the back, but he let his hand stay on Demyx's back.

Blushing a bit, Demyx glanced towards Zexion, who just looked straight ahead now and then to his arm. "Um... Zexion?"

Zexion turned to face Demyx and raised an eyebrow, silently asking, "Yes?".

"N-nothing..." Demyx said, deciding that he liked this and didn't want it to stop.

Unfortunately for Demyx, the moment was short lived for they had arrived at Roxas and Sora's dorm and the two boys' screams broke him out of his bliss.

"W-what's going- Oh my gosh!" Demyx exclaimed, seeing what they were yelling about. Their whole room was covered in powder, nothing was spared from the wrath of the powder.

"How the hell are we going to clean this up!" Roxas shouted in anger.

"How did they even pull this off!" Sora exclaimed.

"Whoa... This looks like it will take a long time to clean up." Demyx said, still staring at the powder wonderland that was once a dorm.

"We'll help." Zexion said, speaking on Demyx's and his own behalf. Demyx nodded furiously.

"Really? Thanks a lot, guys!" Sora said with relief. Roxas was still screaming obscene things about Axel, Riku, and Marluxia, mainly Axel, though.

"No problem, Sora. Hey, one of you should go get some cleaning supplies." Demyx said.

"Where are they?" grumbled Roxas, still mad about his dorm room.

"Well, one should get the vacuum. The vacuum is in the closet that is in the hallway right next to this one. Just head to the left and go down it until you find the room labeled 'Cleaning Products', hard to miss." Zexion informed.

"I'll go get the vacuum!" Sora said as he started down the hallway.

Roxas looked at his room and groaned, he hated how messy it was. He took off his shoes, placing them right next to the door, and walked inside. He went to the closet and pulled out a trash bag.

"Good idea." Zexion said, knowing what Roxas was going to do.

Roxas pulled off his bed sheets and stuffed them into the bag, and did the same with Sora's. Tightly closing the bag and dusting off some powder, he slung it over his shoulder and slipped his shoes back on.

"The laundry room his on the ground floor, there's a sign over the entrance of it, so you don't need to look hard for it." Demyx said, just as he realized what Roxas was going to do.

Roxas muttered a jumbled 'Thanks', making his way to the ground floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sora hummed quietly as he made his way to the cleaning supply closet. Humming helped quell his anger.

"Now, let's see here..." Sora said to himself. He glanced from left to right, looking for the closet. He kept walking for a good few minutes until something in front of him caught his eyes, but it wasn't the sign he was looking for.

It was something different than a sign, for it had silver hair and pale skin.

"Hey, you're Riku!" Sora blurted out.

"And you're Sora. Glad we got that accomplished." Riku said, leaning on something.

Sora walked up to the senior nervously and looked at what exactly he was leaning on.

He gasped and pointed at what was keeping the silver haired teen up. "The vacuum!" Sora shouted happily.

"I bet you want this." Riku said.

"Yeah! So, um, could you please let me borrow it?" Sora asked shyly.

Riku laughed at Sora's timid approach, which made Sora cringe a bit. "Aww, little freshmen wants this to clean up his messy wessy woom?" He asked in a baby voice, just to mock him.

Sora folded his arms and pouted. "Come on, I need it because you guys did that!"

"Aw, little freshmen gonna tell?"

"Of course not!"

Riku blinked, very surprised. Normally, freshmen jump at the chance to tell if they were picked on. This kid had just had his whole dorm covered in powder, but he didn't want to tell? "How come?" he asked, curious to see what this kid had in mind.

"It's against the rules!" Sora said, as if someone had seriously insulted every single one of his family members.

Riku laughed again, but it was a different kind of laugh. This laugh was out of pure humor, no hidden motive behind it what-so-ever. He walked up to Sora and lifted his hand.

Sora immediately tensed up, thinking that Riku was going to slap him for being into some silly prank war. But instead, he felt his brown spikes being gently ruffled by a large hand. Relaxing slightly, he looked up at the senior. He was smiling with a high and mighty feeling to it, but Sora didn't mind.

He kind of liked his smile. It was strong, yet soft at the same time.

"Uh... What are you staring at Sora?" Riku asked.

Sora gasped and blushed slightly, just realizing what he was thinking about. He quickly grabbed the vacuum from under Riku with a new found strength, causing Riku to fall flat on his butt.

"I'm-so-sorry-but-I-gotta-go-later!" Sora said in one breath, dragging the vacuum as he ran away.

"What was that all about?" Riku asked no one in particular, since no one was around. But Riku really wished someone was there to explain why seeing Sora just made him feel much happier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, damn, damn..." Roxas repeated as he made his way to the ground floor. At first, the bag was barely heavy, but after holding it for awhile, it started to feel as if it got heavier and heavier with each step he took.

"Damn bag... Damn prank... Damn Axel..." Roxas muttered as he shifted the bag on his other shoulder.

"What about Axel?"

Roxas quickly turned around, dropping the bag in the process, but he ignored the bag. His angry, bright blue eyes narrowed as he saw who had spoken.

"You..." Roxas growled.

"Oh, can't say my name now? You just did, so why not now?" Axel said as he walked up to the blonde. "Or are blondes really that forgetful?" he said jokingly as he tapped Roxas's head.

Roxas slapped Axel's hand away harshly, leaving Axel's hand slightly red. "Hey, that hurt."

"I don't care." Roxas said as he went to pick up the bag, but Axel was too quick for him. He reached out one of his long arms and grab the bag right under Roxas's nose.

"How about I do you favor and wash these for you?" Axel said with a wink. Roxas just gave him a look of disgust.

"What? Trying to make up?"

"Nah, my make ups are make outs. Which," Axel's eyes glanced over Roxas, "I would not mind doing with you..."

"Well, keep dreaming. Now give me the bag. Now." Roxas said, extending his arm to Axel and waited for him to place the bag in is hand.

Well, Axel wasn't exactly on the same wave length as Roxas and interpreted it in another way. He grabbed Roxas's hand, Roxas tried to get away, but Axel's grip was too strong, and swiftly kissed it. Roxas's faced turned a deep red, causing Axel to chuckle a bit.

"W-wha... W-why.." Roxas stuttered as he back away from a grinning Axel.

Axel couldn't help but find Roxas's moment of confusion the most cutest thing he had ever seen. He laughed a bit a placed his hand on Roxas's shoulder. Roxas's bright blue eyes met Axel dark indigo eyes and he let out a gasp of breath, his blush only deepening.

_Oh my gosh! Why's he so close! What does he want! Why did he kiss my hand! Why does he smell so nice! Wait... What the hell!'_ Roxas's mind was thinking way too many things at once, which made him not hear what Axel was saying until Axel poked his head.

"H-huh?" Roxas said, still feeling a bit uncomfortable that Axel was so close, in his opinion at least.

"I said, go back to your dorm. I got this." He repeated. Axel waved bye to Roxas and headed toward the laundry room, bag over his shoulder.

Roxas watched Axel walk off and couldn't help but think, _'He has a cute butt...'_. He blinked and slowly realized what he had just thought and mentally gave himself a slap. _'Not now, now is not the time for that.'_

"W-wait!" Roxas shouted as he caught up to Axel. He grabbed Axel's free hand to stop him, much to Axel surprise. "Why?"

Axel raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Why what, Roxas?"

"Why are you so willing to wash those sheets for me? And why..." Roxas blushed, "why did you kiss my...hand..."

Axel laughed softly and bent down so he could be eye level with Roxas. "Heh, guess I'm just a bit old school." He gave Roxas a quick peck on his cheek, making Roxas's blush deepen. "Now, I won't do anything funny with your sheets. Promise. Now if it was you undies... Well, how about we don't go there." Axel winked, straighten up and started to make his way back to the laundry room.

"Meet me back here at nine, to get your sheets back. They should be done by then." Axel shouted over his shoulder.

Roxas stiffly nodded, deciding to trust Axel. Though he was still confused about what had happened, he slowly walked back to his dorm.

"How am I going to explain that Axel has our sheets..." Roxas asked himself as he took his sweet time.

-----------------------------------------------------

"What's taking them so long?" Demyx asked Zexion. Zexion leaned on the wall, arms folded in their normal fashion while Demyx chose to sit next to Demyx, tired of standing. Their freshmen friends had been gone a good twenty minutes.

Zexion shrugged, wondering if the vacuum was too heavy for Sora.

"Hey, Zexy." Demyx said, looking up at Zexion.

Zexion looked down at Demyx, wondering what silly, childish question he had now.

"I wasn't exactly joking about the skinny dipping thing earlier." Demyx said with a mischievous grin.

Zexion immediately turned away, but this time Demyx saw his blush and just smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sixth chapter up so quickly, I'm a bit proud of myself. :3 Anyways, I can't believe I added some action, even if it was a little. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I cant wait to see those lovely review e-mail thingies in my inbox.

Yes, Riku-stalker, that was what Sora put in the drink.

I hope you all kindly review, it makes me very motivated. See, I even wrote this whole chapter in one day because of the reviews. o

Until next chapter! ;D


	7. Late Afternoon Walks

**Vestet All Boys Academy**

A/N: You guys... You guys made me have to do a double take when I saw the number of reviews, in a good way, of course... More at the bottom, as usual.

DISCLAIMER: I, Demsa, do not own Kingdom Hearts. Got it? Got it. Good.

**Chapter Seven: **Late Afternoon Walks

"Okay, now, Mar, don't eat or drink anything that you haven't checked. Got it memorized?" Axel asked from his branch. The three resumed their spot at their tree, yes; they pretty much have the large tree to themselves, to talk about anything that came to mind. Current topic, how to watch out for their next prank, mainly for Marluxia's sake.

"Hey, I didn't know that something from Zexy would be that bad! Besides, it's Demyx's fault for making poor Zexion do it, Zexion didn't even know what he was doing." Marluxia said in his defense. He was once again sitting at the base of the tree, combing his hair.

"It was still pretty stupid, Marluxia." Riku said.

Marluxia just snorted and focused more attention on his hair.

"Hey, Marluxia, you better listen or else you'll fall for another one of their food pranks. It's Sora's specialty." Axel stated.

"Dang, you sure know a lot about Sora and pranks. Mind telling us how?" Riku asked, looking up at Axel.

"Eh, when we were kids, we made this up since both our parents were gone at work so much. We used to always do pranks together. That's all..."

"You sure that's it?" Riku said, regaining his teasing voice.

"Yes, that's it, now lay off." Axel snapped at Riku. The sudden anger in Axel's voice surprised Riku, Axel was the laid back one.

"All right, didn't know you were so touchy about it."

"I am not touchy about it!"

"Hey, Ax," Marluxia said, "no need to get ticked off about this. Riku didn't know."

"Since when did you start defending anyone?" Axel almost shouted from his perch.

"Just calm down, Axel. You're such a drama queen..." Riku said, afraid of what Axel would do when he would start to get seriously pissed. Axel might have been the easy going one, but when he got angry, he didn't hold back.

Clenching his fists tightly, he jumped down from the tree and walked off, not bothering to say good bye.

"Whoa, be sure not to bring that up again, Ri." Marluxia said, half teasing, but half serious as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yay! It's our turn now!" Demyx happily said.

"Yeah, yay! Another thing that needs a 'yay' is us! 'Cause we actually cleaned up our dorm so quickly." Sora said, wiping some excess sweat from his forehead. The four had spent a good two hours cleaning the dorm. The cleaning included, vacuuming the whole room, beating some powder out of the beds, and wiping the desks, bed stand, and some of the bathroom floor. Luckily, the closet containing their clothes was spared, since their duffel bags had blocked the crack of the closet door.

"Hey, Roxas, Sora," Zexion asked as he threw away a used paper towel, "what took you two so long? It doesn't take that long to get the vacuum nor does it take long to put the laundry in the washer."

Roxas and Sora looked down and both wondered what they should do, both didn't want to tell who they had encountered.

"Uh... Um..." Roxas and Sora stuttered together.

"Well, come on, you can tell us!" Demyx reassured them.

"You see..." Roxas started, trying to think of something believable, but sort of true at the same time. He didn't like to fully lie, but telling a lie with some truth sprinkled on it didn't hurt anyone, that was Roxas's little philosophy. "Um... This... tenth grader... volunteered to help me do the laundry and we chatted for a bit, and he said that he would have it ready by nine, I just had to go pick it up!" Well, at least the nine part was true.

"Uh, I just kinda kept missing it." Sora said sheepishly.

Demyx and Zexion looked at Roxas and Sora and settled on believing him. Most students were always willing to help freshmen, especially tenth graders since most could still remember how being a freshmen felt like. Eleventh graders were pretty neutral about it, while twelfth graders just want to pick on them. Sora was never one to pay attention to detail, so his was very believable also.

Sighing quietly, Roxas and Sora relaxed, glad that Zexion and Demyx believed them.

"So, what's the plan of attack, Sora?" Demyx asked, curious to see what their prank leader had in mind.

"Hey, Dem, that Riku guy, does he like apples?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel calmed himself down by heading to where the apple trees resided. Plucking one of the ripe apples, he sighed to himself.

"Maybe Riku's right..." He said right before he took a huge bite out of the apple. "I am a bit over dramatic... Ah, screw it..."

The apple trees were a good ten minute walk from the school. And since it was break and students are lazy, no one usually came to the apple tree area. Except for Axel, who loved going there to calm himself down. He favored this place for its shade and the apples. Apples were his second favorite fruit, strawberries placed first, since they were red and delicious.

With the apple in his mouth, Axel climbed up one the largest apple trees and sat on a sturdy branch near the middle. A nice, gentle breeze softly made his flame red spikes waver along with it. The sun had started to set, meaning that it was probably around six. Maybe seven, Axel was never good at estimating anything.

Lying down on the rough branch, he watched the leaves sway to and fro, making him a bit sleepy. He was about to doze off until he heard a yell of fury not too far from where he was.

"Damn it!" The voice screamed again. After the second hearing of it, he immediately recognized it. Smirking, he waited in his spot up in the apple tree, now hearing the foot steps getting closer and closer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was now left all alone. They had got their prank planned out, now all they needed were the materials, but decided to take a break for a bit since two of the four had to leave. Zexion had to leave for some club meeting he had, while Demyx remembered that it was his turn to clean up his dorm. Last time Demyx forgot to clean up when it was his turn, Marluxia made sure that he smelled very strongly of roses. Roxas left also, but Sora knew where he was going.

"Might as well take a walk around." Sora said as he walked out of his dorm. He had never really explored the school. Sora only went to where his class was, the cafeteria and wherever Demyx dragged him to. So, being absolutely bored, he decided to venture to the school's roof.

As Sora headed up, he began to see less and less students go by him. He was curious as to why the students weren't as abundant, but not curious enough to keep dwelling on it.

"Maybe the student's get tired from walking all the way up here." Sora wondered aloud to himself. The walk was long, but being in the Dean's keyblade class, that kept you seriously running for your life. The Dean was one crazy man. So Sora's leg thought that a walk to the roof was child's play.

It probably took about twenty minutes to get all the way to the door that lead to the roof, Sora sighed happily. He had almost tripped more than he could keep up with, so reaching his destination made him happy. He still couldn't believe it took that long, he knew the school was large, but not that large.

_'Just goes to show me that I really don't know my way around the school yet.'_ Sora thought. He gently placed his hand on the doorknob and opened it.

"Wow!" Sora gasped immediately as he saw the beautiful sight before him. Running to the railing, he pressed up against it, trying to absorb as much as the breath taking scenery as possible.

The sun was setting, illuminating the swaying treetops with an orange hue. Some stars were already visible and twinkled impatiently, waiting for the sun to go away so they could shine brighter. The wind, not caring about the sun or stars, kept going on its merry way, gently caressing anything that it came in contact with. Sora stared with wide, sky blue eyes, loving his view. Letting go of the railing that he was previously gripping tightly, he laid down on his back, hands behind his head, and stared at the stars that had already started to show up.

The stars above his brown, spiky head shown with a bright, almost silver, light.

_'Silver... Like that Riku guy's hair...'_ Sora then remembered what had happened not too long ago, when he had to get the vacuum. He frowned, feeling bad that he just rudely left.

"I should apologize the next time I see him." Sora promised himself.

"Well, I'm waiting."

Sora sat up and looked to his left and right, not seeing anyone.

"W-who said that?" Sora nervously asked. He double checked, but still saw no one.

"I'm behind you." The voice said playfully, tugging on one of Sora's spikes to show him that he really was behind him.

Sora turned his head, seeing that he was eye level with someone's knee. Looking up, he let out an involuntary gasp.

"Remember me?" the teen said as he crouched down.

"I-I'm sorry about earlier!" Sora nearly shouted. He was surprised that Riku had snuck up on him so quietly.

Pushing back a stray strand of silver hair, Riku playfully smiled. "Are you? And how do you plan to make it up to me? That fall wasn't exactly pleasant."

"Uh... Um..." Sora stuttered as he turned his whole body around to face Riku, who now decided to just sit down instead of kneel.

"If you don't know," Riku said, "I can always help you choose."

"N-no thanks! I can think of something... Uh..."

"You sure? Your 'uh' and 'um' answers aren't exactly convincing me."

Sora blushed out of embarrassment. "Well, uh..." Sora looked down, thinking about what he should say. "Hm... I got it!" Sora's sky blue eyes lit up in happiness.

Riku lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, did you now? Well, c'mon, out with it."

Sora's wide smile turned coy. "Well... You see... I'm not sure if you'll like it, but..."

"What it is?"

"Well..." Sora blushed a bit more. "Wanna, I don't know, hang out?" Sora looked at Riku with hopeful eyes.

Riku stared at those round, blue eyes, mesmerized. Riku unconsciously leaned forward to get a better look at those very eyes, noticing that Sora's eyelashes were short but slightly curved upwards.

"Uh, Riku?" Sora asked, uncomfortable with how close he was getting.

Riku blinked, realizing that Sora had spoken, but he didn't back away. Instead, he moved in even closer. Riku grabbed Sora's shoulder with one hand and roughly pinned him down, using his other hand to play with Sora's brunette hair.

"R-Riku, what are you doing?" Sora asked with very wide eyes, but got no verbal response. Riku's lips crashed down on Sora's, causing Sora to stiffen. Slowly, Riku moved his mouth over Sora, waiting for Sora to open up so he could explore more of him. Sora, however, did not dare open his mouth. Instead, he struggled to get free, flustered by all of this.

Riku wouldn't let his small prey get away so easily. He withdrew his hand from Sora's soft hair, using it to forcibly open Sora's mouth. Sora tried to stop him, but Riku was too quick and managed to open his mouth. As soon as he did so, he slipped his tongue inside Sora's mouth, letting his hand go back to playing with Sora's hair.

Sora's wide eyes grew even larger once Riku had gained access to his mouth. He could feel Riku's wet, hot tongue exploring his mouth and could not deny that it did feel...nice. The strong, demanding muscle inside his mouth, wanting more with each passing second. Though, Sora knew he shouldn't be doing this. So, he did the only thing that came to mind, which he didn't want to do since he did like it. Closing his eyes, Sora bit the wandering tongue that belonged to Riku.

Riku winced and withdrew, giving Sora a chance to sit up once again.

"S-sorry..." Sora apologized, turning away.

Riku just waved his hand, dismissing the matter. "No worries, didn't know you were so..._kinky_." Riku smirked as he said the final word, enjoying the blushing boy sitting in front of him.

Sora stood up, embarrassed. He didn't like how things were progressing, it wasn't what he had planned. He proceeded to walk away until he felt something strong grip his hand. Looking down, he saw Riku was grabbing his hand, making him blush again, and smirking like a mad man.

"So, when do you wanna hang out?" He smoothly asked.

Sora thought about when he should come over. "Uh... How about... Nine, tonight? At my dorm."

"Sounds like a plan." Riku said contently.

"Uh, okay then. See ya later! I gotta take care of some things." He said, waving back at Riku.

As soon as he heard the door shut, Riku grinned to himself, feeling quite happy that he had made some progress.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"DAMN IT!" Roxas shouted as he jumped up again, but not high enough. The apple was still out of reach. Stomping, he looked at the apple trees, looking for one that had low enough apples for him to reach. But it was all in vain since all the trees were too tall for him.

_' "Hey, Roxas?" asked Sora once Demyx and Zexion had left. He was sitting on his bed, wearing his regular clothes, a red T-shirt and khaki shorts._

_"Yeah?" Roxas responded as he slipped on his bed clothes. It was just a large, loose white shirt with simple design on the end of it in black and tan shorts. It was pretty early, but Roxas wanted to take a quick cat nap. _

_"Mind doing something for me?"_

_"I don't mind, I was just gonna sleep. What do you want me to do?"_

_"Can you go get some apples?"_

_"Sure"...'_

Roxas replayed that back in his mind over and over again, regretting that he did. He forgot that he wasn't tall enough to reach them. Sighing, he slumped down next to the trunk of one of the larger apple trees.

"Man, how am I going to ge-OW!" Roxas exclaimed as his head was hit with something small yet hard. It was an apple. A perfectly ripe red apple. Eyeing it suspiciously, he tossed it aside. _'It probably fell 'cause it was rotten. Shouldn't judge by looks alone.'_

Rubbing where the apple had landed, he once again slumped back down, tired. He had been jumping up and down with no results for awhile. The sun had already set, leaving only the stars and the moon to light up the dark sky.

"I should head back..." Roxas muttered in defeat. As he stood up, another apple fell right next to him, another perfectly ripe red apple. Roxas still didn't trust the apple, it was probably bad since it had fallen. Another perfectly good looking apple fell, this time hitting Roxas's shoulder. Then another, hitting his head, though in a different spot then before. Soon, Roxas found himself being bombarded with ripe red apples.

"W-what the hell!" Roxas exclaimed as he jumped around, trying to dodge the falling apples. In a way, his dodges looked as though he was dancing in an awkward way. The apples soon started to decrease in their amounts, which made Roxas sigh in relief.

"Cursed apple tree..." He muttered, kicking the tree. Roxas turned around, heading back to his dorm, but was again hit with an apple. He angrily turned around at the tree, but his angry expression was soon replaced with a confused one when he heard laughing from the tree. Not just any old laughing, _his_ laughing.

"Axel?" Roxas asked as he looked up at the tree. He heard some rustles from the tree and then a bunch of red spikes popped out of the tree.

"Hey there, Roxas." Even though it was dark, Roxas could still see his smile.

"What are you doing here? And were you the one throwing those apples at me?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "No, it wasn't _me_." He jumped down from the tree and playfully pushed Roxas, causing him to stumble. "Of course it was me. Did you think the tree was tossing those apples at you?"

Roxas decided not to answer because a very small part of him, the irrational part of him, really did think that it was the tree's doing.

"So, I assume you were trying to get some apples?" asked Axel, picking up one of the apples he had thrown.

"Yeah, but I couldn't reach..."

"Heh, I know. I could hear your yelling from here. Once you came into view, with all of your jumping, it just made everything a whole lot funnier."

Roxas's face got red from embarrassment. "H-hey! I was not funny!"

"It was to me. And when I tried to help you, you ignored it. I even made sure to pick the best apples for you." Axel said sincerely, showing Roxas the apple he held.

"Well, I didn't know you were the one doing that... I thought that the apples fell because they were rotten on the inside." Ha! Rational side taking over now.

"You thought that a bunch of good looking apples went rotten all at the same time?" Axel teasingly asked.

Roxas's rational side just taken a hit, he had a point. "Well... Uh... I guess I should... Get these apples..." Roxas started to pick up the apples and place them in the bag Sora gave him.

Axel began to help Roxas, which made Roxas feel a bit uncomfortable. It only took two minutes with the two of them both picking up the apples, plus the bag wasn't exactly large. Once the bag was filled, Roxas thought it would be good to go, but Axel had a different plan.

"Where are you going, Roxas?"

Roxas slowly turned around, blushing slightly when he heard Axel say his name. "Well, I thought I would go back to my dorm..."

"Why don't you stay with me for awhile?" Axel bluntly asked, no time to sugar it. He still had to get the sheets that he promised he'd do for Roxas, they were already in the dryer and probably finished.

"Why?"

Axel didn't expect this question. He thought the answer was quite obvious, but apparently not to Roxas. Scratching his head, he answered, "You know, I just wanna talk to you."

"Why here?"

Roxas wasn't going to make this easy for Axel.

"Because it's nice here. No one except us are here. And besides..." Axel paused. "I like being with you."

Roxas stared at the redheaded senior, shocked that he had practically admitted that he liked him. "Uh..." Was all Roxas managed to say.

"So, you wanna stay with me for awhile?" Axel asked eagerly.

"Uh... Sure..." Roxas answered.

"Really? Great!" Axel happily exclaimed. He bounced up to Roxas's and pointed to his back. "Hop on."

Roxas gave him a look of bewilderment. "W-what? Why would I want to get on your back!"

"Then you can climb the tree your self?"

"Climb? Wha?"

"Just come on." He said, crouching down so Roxas could get on.

Roxas's rational side apparently died or something for Roxas got on Axel back, leaving the bag next to the trunk of the tree. Blushing as he did so, he wrapped his arms around his neck and did the same with his legs around Axel's thin waist.

Pleased with himself, Axel skillfully climbed the apple tree with ease, even with the extra weight. Pushing some branches aside, he finally found a nice, large branch and settled down on it.

Roxas, seeing that Axel found a place, immediately let go and sat next to Axel, regretting that because he liked how Axel felt.

"So, what are the apples for?" Axel asked as he plucked two apples from above his head, handing one to Roxas.

Taking the apple, Roxas shrugged. "I don't know. Sora just asked me if I would and I said 'yes' since I didn't have anything else to do but sleep."

Axel thought about Roxas's answer, trying to ignore his thoughts of Roxas sleeping cutely, and was glad that Roxas had told him. "So that's why you got the apples. Well, I was just relaxing here. It feels nice here, doesn't it?" Axel asked softly, staring at Roxas.

Roxas was quiet for a moment, soaking up the calmness and relaxing feel this place had. "Yeah, it does." Roxas agreed. He turned to face Axel, who was still staring at him, and stared back.

Both boys just kept studying each other, memorizing every detail of each other, dropping the apples they didn't even bother to eat. Slowly, without really knowing why, they leaned in, closing the gap between them with their lips. Their chaste kiss only lasted a second, but felt wonderful to them.

Axel, wanting more, pulled Roxas into a more deeper kiss. He pressed his hand against the back of Roxas's neck, letting his other hand rest on Roxas's leg. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, opening his mouth to let Axel's tongue in. The two sat there for a few minutes, playfully teasing each other with their tongues. They only stopped for a quick breath and then quickly resumed playing with each other's tongue.

Roxas was the one to break the kiss, not for a breath, but because he suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I should really get going..." Roxas quickly said. "Sora probably wants the apples..."

"How do you plan to get down?"

Roxas had forgotten about that part. Not wanting to break a limb, he grabbed onto Axel's back.

Axel, feeling the familiar warm weight on his back, climbed back down the tree.

"Thanks..." Roxas muttered once Axel had got down and he had let go, again unwillingly. He picked up the bag of apples and stared at Axel, who was staring at him.

"Heh, you're so cute, Roxas." Axel said smiling.

Roxas blushed, "Oh, shut up."

"Aw, so cute!" Axel teased, poking Roxas's cheek.

"No! I'm not cute!" Roxas said, pouting, which just made him look even cuter in Axel's eyes.

Leaning down, Axel quietly said, "Yes. Yes you are." Axel's lips met Roxas's once more, he grabbed onto Roxas's shoulder's making sure he wouldn't get away. Roxas, though, didn't want to get away, he returned the kiss as soon as Axel had started it.

Breaking the kiss, Axel whispered, "This'll be our spot. No one will come here, but us. And the occasional the squirrel."

Roxas laughed and nodded. "Y-yeah... Well, see you later..." He mumbled as he walked back to his dorm.

"Yeah, later." Axel said, watching the cute blonde boy walk away. Axel felt wonderful now, he had kissed Roxas and Roxas kissed him back! Life was good.

Humming, Axel headed back to the school, remembering that he still needed to get the sheets and stuff from the school's dryer.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look very happy, Roxas." Sora observed as the blonde walked into his dorm.

Roxas did his best to keep a blush-free face, but a bit of pink appeared on his ears. "I'm just happy that I actually got the apples, they were higher then I thought they were."

"You got them? Great! While you were out, I managed to get some melted caramel, onions and plates. Those cafeteria ladies sure are nice!" Sora motioned towards a pot, some onions, and a few sticks.

"They gave you a pot of melted caramel?" Roxas asked surprised.

"Yeah, like I said, they sure are nice! I just gotta give it back once I'm done. Gimme some apples." Sora commanded.

Roxas did as he was told and handed him the bag full of apples.

"Whoa, that's a lot of apples! I guess we'll have some extra for ourselves!" Sora happily said as he stabbed an apple with a stick. Roxas found his apple-stabbing method amusing and wondered what he was planning. His curiosity increased when Sora started to do the same with the onions.

"What're you doing?"

"You'll see!" He answered in a sing-song voice. Once he had enough apples and onions on a stick, he stuck them in the pot of melted caramel.

Roxas glanced at the clock, it was half past seven. _'Whoa, was I out there that long?'_

"Hey, Roxas, you're going to need to do some delivery for me." Sora said, as he pulled out some of the apples... Or were they onions? Roxas couldn't tell anymore, the caramel covered them up so they looked the same.

Sora could tell which were which though, he placed three of the caramel apples/onions on a plate, and then put the other five on a separate plate. "Can you help me with these? I need to make them look nice."

Roxas shrugged and walked over, copying what Sora was doing. The caramel had dried nicely and on some of them, you could see a bit of red on the bottom, but others were completely covered. Sora told Roxas that the ones completely covered were the caramel onions, while the other three were the apples. Sora picked up one of the caramel onions and started putting some ribbons on them and tied them in a pretty knot. Roxas did the same, just with the caramel apples and a different color ribbon.

"There! Now, go bring these to Demyx and tell him to give them to Riku." Sora said as he placed the caramel onions and an apple one in a frilly basket. "Also, you gotta tell him to eat the one with the blue ribbon, that way Riku won't be suspicious." Pinning a note on the basket, he placed it in Roxas's arms and shoved him out the door, telling him to hurry.

Roxas, turning around to a closed door, sighed and headed to Demyx's dorm.

"Sora, you really wanna win, don't you?" Roxas said as he walked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh my gosh, I did my first ever kissing scenes. D: I hope I did all right. It was very hard to do, since my little bro and sis were yelling. (They're five and four respectively.) Bro was yelling about me not beating Kingdom Hearts II part he was playing for him. Sis was not yelling, but laughing loudly while watching Spongebob. It's not exactly easy to write a semi-intimate kissing scene with that going on, plus bro was in the same room. DD: But I digress.

Thank you all for your reviews! I stopped breathing for a second when I saw my inbox...

Oh, when I read the reviews, I noticed that someone, LiuBarrowin, said that they were going to remember the prank I used in chapter six that for later. Just so you know, if you do want to do that prank, you'll have to use a leaf blower or something like that since you don't have a keyblade and can't perform magic spells like Aero. I know Aero is a defense spell, but its wind too and I needed some kind of wind in order for Riku to do that prank. I couldn't think of a way for them to get a leaf blower. D:

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I struggled a bit with this chapter, not sure how to begin it. Sorry, Marly, Zexy, and Demy fans. I couldn't fit them into this chapter. D: I feel bad about it, 'cause I love them so. I hope you review 'cause I love seeing and reading them:3 It makes me so happy, even more happier than Gaia makes me. Which is saying quite a lot since I almost live on Gaia.

Until next chapter! ;D


	8. A Short and Sour Encounter

**Vestet All Boys Academy**

A/N: Thank you all for your ever so lovely reviews. They make my day. :3 More at the bottom, as usual.

DISCLAIMER: I, Demsa, do not own Kingdom Hearts. Got it? Got it. Good. No own any Christopher Pike stuff either.

**Chapter Eight: A Short and Sour Encounter **

Zexion began to walk to Demyx's dorm room after his book club meeting was finished. They had a rousing, in a nonsexual way, discussion of some Christopher Pike books that one of the members had started to read. Mr. Lexeaus, the founder of the book club, decided to dismiss the meeting earlier than usual for he had a teacher meeting. Understanding, the members didn't object and left quietly.

Pushing a strand of lilac hair away from his visible eye, he noticed a commotion coming from the hallway where Demyx's dorm came from. Now, if this was just any old hallway, he could care less, but it was the hallway where Demyx's dorm was located. Concerned, he quickened his pace and almost ran to Demyx's dorm to see what was happening.

--------------------------------------------------

Axel, still humming, folded the sheets as he took them out of the dryer and placed them neatly in a new bag for the other bag was powder infested. His mind was happily replaying the events that took place at the apple tree. Oh, how he now loved that apple tree even more. Being lost in his bliss, he picked up the bag and decided to just drop them off at Roxas's dorm. It was early, but Axel wanted to do something nice for his bundle of blonde cuteness. It just felt right when he did so.

"Well, well, welly well."

Axel looked at the doorway, seeing a familiar face and mentally wished that he didn't.

"Larxene?"

The girl in the doorway, Larxene, had blonde hair that was finely slicked back, only letting two strands escape and stick out. Her dark blue eyes oddly complimented her pale skin. She wore a white blouse with a blue plaid skirt, a red tie, white stockings that reached up to her knees, and black dress shoes.

The girl walked over to the redhead, smirking as she did so. "What _are_ you doing, Axel?"

"Just doing a favor for a friend. Might I ask what are you doing here? At an all boys academy, no less?"

Larxene laughed, which made Axel cringed. Larxene was the last person he wanted to see.

"You don't know? Gee, where have you been for the past three years? It's that damn annual co-ed dance. You know it always takes place during the first break we have. I'm here because I was chosen to be on the dance committee for this year."

Axel mentally slapped his forehead, he had forgotten about those dance things. Vestet had about four or something dances with Marlen, the all girls academy. The first one was to celebrate the new school year, then came the winter dance, spring dance, and finally the final dance for the closing of another year completed.

"So, how have you been, Axel?"

"Shouldn't you be somewhere?" Axel snapped at Larxene.

"Eh, yeah, but when I saw your spikes, I thought I'd just pop in to say 'hello'."

"Well, now you did. So, later." Axel said, almost coldly. He picked up the bag, slinging it over his shoulder and headed to the door, ignoring Larxene.

"Hey, why aren't you humming anymore? What got you so happy?" Larxene asked, smirking still.

Without turning around, Axel answered, "You just killed my good mood and it's none of your business." With that said, Axel walked away, leaving Larxene curious as to why he was so happy.

--------------------------------------------------

"Get off, get off!" Demyx screamed as he ran around his dorm room. He had just finished cleaning it, there wasn't much to clean anyways. Now Demyx was running away, more like running in very small circles in his room, from Marluxia. Why Demyx was running away from Marluxia had a simple, but very out there explanation.

Marluxia was trying to punish Demyx in the worst way possible, which meant that Demyx was about to be dressed up, Marluxia style.

"What did I ever do to you!" Demyx shouted, throwing a shoe at Marluxia, who just dodge it.

"You know what you did, you ass!" Marluxia jumped on Demyx, pinning him down to the floor. Marluxia smirked, finally having Demyx down and ready to beat the crap out of. Raising a fist aimed at Demyx's face, Marluxia grinned even more as he swiftly let his fist come down to the wanted target.

Demyx winced and let out a yelp, but quickly retaliated with a strong kick of both of his legs, pushing Marluxia backwards. Feeling something wet drip down onto his lips, Demyx wiped it off, revealing that he was bleeding. "Damn.." He whispered, whiping the blood off his nose with his sleeve.

Marluxia rubbed his head, falling backwards was not fun, not fun at all. He was starting to get pissed now, Demyx never struck him as a strong fighter, but he certainly wasn't a pushover. Marluxia charged Demyx, this time punching his stomach with more force then the last punch.

The impact caused Demyx to bend over, but not wanting to let Marluxia land a hit again, he quickly head butted Marluxia from where he was. His head made contact with Marluxia chest, slightly knocking the pink haired teen back. Demyx regained his posture and slugged Marluxia with a fast punch. Not giving him to react, Demyx grabbed his opponent's shoulders and head butted Marluxia's forehead.

Marluxia fell flat on his butt, rubbing the swelling spot where Demyx had made contact with. He muttered incoherent curses as the throbbing in his head increased.

Both were panting heavily now, taking a break. Looking around, they noticed that they had caused quite a ruckus. The bed sheets were all over the place due to the chase that had taken place before the actual fight. A few things were on the floor, probably got knocked over when one of them made contact with it.

"Is the little lover spat over with?" said a bored voice, but with the faintest hint of bitterness hidden deep within it.

The two tired boys looked up at the door, seeing that it was Zexion leaning on the frame, arms folded and eyes narrow.

"Z-zexy!" Demyx exclaimed breathlessly.

Zexion strolled into the room and glanced over the injuries the two had gotten. Marluxia was the one who didn't have as much injuries, just a bruise on the head and just panting. Demyx, on the other hand, had a bloody nose, a bruise on each wrist, and breathing greedily. He was obviously not used to fighting fist to fist, and his first opponent being Marluxia was even worse. Though extremely fruity, Marluxia _did_ work out, giving him a buff figure and the strength to match.

"What happened here?" he asked.

Demyx was the first to answer, taking breaths in-between almost every word. "Mar... Marly just...started to ch...chase me... so I ran... and tr... tried to def... defend myself."

"Why were you chasing Demyx, Marluxia?" Zexion asked, he felt as though he was scolding two small children. Not there was any real difference besides body sizes, of course.

"Because he made you give me that drink!"

Zexion slapped himself mentally, remembering the little story he had made up. He didn't think Marluxia would be that pissed. Zexion stared at Marluxia, keeping eye contact with him.

Marluxia felt uncomfortable, the eyes that were studying him were cold and almost filled with a savage rage.

"Come on." Zexion said as he yanked Demyx out of his dorm room. Demyx did as the younger boy said, still breathing heavily.

Marluxia watched the two leave, sighing slightly.

"Oh well, I guess Zexion is too set on Demyx. I guess I'll have to set my sights somewhere else." He said with a shrug.

Demyx wondered where Zexion was taking him to, but didn't bother to ask. He trusted Zexion and besides, his mind just told him to focus on breathing and walking.

Zexion made sure that he held Demyx's upper arm, avoiding the wrists for they were bruise due to Marluxia's pin down and his hands, people would immediately think the wrong thing.

"You okay?" Zexion asked, no emotion behind it.

Demyx could only nod, which was enough for his friend. They continued to walk to only Zexion knew where, passing a few students along the way. One of them approached them, wanting to ask about Demyx, but Zexion tossed a fearful glare at him, causing him to shrink a bit and go away.

"Z-zexy..." Demyx softly said, panting only a bit now. His legs were starting to feel weak and tired, screaming that they wanted to stop and rest. "C-can we... stop for a bit?" Demyx gave Zexion his best puppy dog face that he could muster.

Turning around, he noticed that Demyx's legs were shaking slightly and could tell he was tired. He sighed to himself, giving into Demyx's cute face. Zexion let go of Demyx arm and walked behind him, making Demyx wonder what he was planning to do. Demyx just wanted to sit for a minute or two.

Zexion bent down and scooped Demyx up, holding him bridal style. Demyx stiffen blushed like crazy. He looked up at Zexion and asked, "Wh-why are you holding me like this?"

"Don't be so tense, loosen up." Zexion said, noticing how stiff Demyx had gotten when he picked him up.

Nodding, Demyx relaxed a little, but not a lot since he was still very embarrassed. After a few minutes of silence, besides the footsteps of Zexion, Demyx let out a small chuckle, causing Zexion to give him a questioning look.

"It's funny..." Demyx muttered. "_You_ of all people telling me to loosen up..."

Understanding what was so funny, Zexion laughed quietly along with Demyx. Then suddenly, out of the blue, Zexion leaned down quickly and gave Demyx a small yet loving kiss on his forehead. Demyx's blue eyes widen considerablely, gulped and tried to say something, but nothing intelligible came out for he was too flustered.

"Hey, didn't I say not to stiffen up?" Zexion said, though slightly playful.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas groaned very loudly. No Demyx in sight. No one at all. He had run all the way for absolutely nothing. Cursing loudly, he sat down in front of the door, wondering what he should do now. He stared at the basket, cursing it since their was nothing else he could blame.

"What should I do now?" Roxas whined loudly. Furrowing his brow, he rocked the basket on his knees. "Where did you go, Demyx?"

"Demyx was carried off by Zexion, probably to have some hot, kinky, man sex."

Roxas turned around, seeing a pink haired guy leaning on the door frame. It was Marluxia, the school's fruity anchor.

"Don't you hang out with Axel?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah, name's Marluxia."

"I knew that, you're on the school news." Roxas said, not bothering to mention the jokes some freshmen make about him.

"And you are?"

"Roxas." He answered bluntly.

"Not a man of many words, are you, Roxas?" Marluxia said. He then laughed. "Probably not a man at all."

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked, feeling insulted.

"Heh, nothing. Your small, innocent mind probably couldn't take it. What do you want with Dem?"

"Sora sent me over to give him something so he could give it to Riku."

"I'll do it."

"Huh?" Roxas looked at Marluxia with a confused look. Why was Marluxia wanting to help Roxas?

"I might as well make it up to Demyx, I should've known he wouldn't be into me like that." Marluxia sighed very dramatically, placing his hands over his eyes. "Their love was just too much for me to break! Oh well, not like I can't find someone else to get." Marluxia glanced down to see Roxas raising his eyebrows. "I guess you really are too young to understand such complex things."

"So... You'll give Riku the basket?" Roxas asked, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Of course!" Marluxia answered, snatching the basket from Roxas's grip. Once the basket was in his manicured hands, he patted Roxas on the head and skipped off to Riku's dorm.

"... Weirdo." Roxas muttered, walking back to his dorm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora laid on his bed, waiting for Roxas to return. He felt a little bad, the original plan was to go to Riku's dorm himself, but shyness got the best of him.

_'Plus... He might pull another stunt like he did before!'_

He pulled the covers over his head, telling himself to stop blushing.

Knock, knock, knock.

Sora lifted his spiky head from beneath the covers. Smiling, he ran to the door.

"Rox-Oh! Oh..." Sora had opened his door to see that the one who knocked wasn't Roxas at all.

"Hey, Sora. Long time, no talk." Axel said. He looked a bit disappointed as he saw that no tuff of blonde hair was anywhere in sight.

"What are you doing here, Axel?" asked Sora as he leaned on the wall.

Axel, inviting himself inside Sora's dorm, sat down on the closet bed, which was Sora's, and tossed the bag he was carrying aside. "Just dropping off some laundry."

"What?"

"Those sheets Roxas had, I washed them for him. Can't a guy do something nice?" Axel innocently asked.

"Not you. Or at least, not with some kind of ulterior motive." Sora said accusingly.

"I can't believe you know how to even pronounce 'ulterior'."

"Not like you're any smarter."

"Aw, don't be like that, Sora. Can't we talk normally? Man to man?"

"Why? What do you want?" Sora said, annoyed.

"You know, catch up with an old friend."

"That it?"

"Well, that and..." Axel cut off his sentence, not sure whether or not to go on.

"C'mon, finish it up. I wanna kick you out before Roxas comes back."

Axel's dark blue eyes lit up by the mention of Roxas. "When's he coming back?"

"You like Roxas, don't you?" Sora said, feeling a bit superior.

"You probably like Riku." Axel guessed.

Sora looked away from Axel, hiding his red face.

"Ah, I must be some kind of love god, knowing this kind of stuff!"

"Shut up!"

"Aw, c'mon, Sora, no need to deny it." Axel got up from the bed and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Hey, might as well admit it. I'm a pro at this kinda thing, y'know?"

Sora glared at Axel, but dropped it and sighed. "I guess the saying 'Some things never change' applies, doesn't it?"

"May I take that as a 'I'm sorry for being such a spoiled princess'?"

"Minus that last added bit, I guess you could. Unless you do something way over the top."

Axel laughed. "Now, that's asking too much, Sora. You just don't like things out of the ordinary, do you? I should get going. Tell Roxas I stopped by!" Axel patted Sora back, almost knocking him over, and left Sora to alone yet again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ri-ku! I have some-thing for you!" Marluxia called out in a sing-song voice. "Riku!" Marluxia began to tap his foot impatiently, shifting his weight to the left. "I have something that you might li-ke!"

Riku, on the other side of the door, dragged his sleepy body to the door and answered it with a grunt.

"What have you been up to?" Marluxia asked, not used to seeing Riku so tired at such an early time.

Ignoring the question, Riku asked, "What's in the basket?"

"The basket is for you!" Marluxia said, thrusting the basket into Riku's arms. "So, what were you up to? You look so tired."

Staring at the basket, Riku decided to give Marluxia a completely fake answer that he would believe and probably run to Axel to tell him. "I was... getting off. Happy? Now, see you later." Riku finished, slamming the door in Marluxia's face. Even with the door closed, Riku could hear Marluxia's gasp and just knew he was smirking. He was so predictable.

Riku stared at the caramel apples in the basket, wondering who the hell was giving them to him. Raising the basket and turning it around so he could examine it.

"Hm?" Riku said as he found a note pinned onto the basket. He yanked it off and read it aloud. " 'Dear Riku, sorry, I forgot I had something going on tonight. Maybe some other time. I hope you accept these as an apology gift. Sora.' Aw, how...thoughtful." Riku smiled a little and grabbed one of the caramel 'apples'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I L-O-A-T-H-E this chapter. D: Also, the crappy fight scene, that was another first for me. D: I've never wrote anything that involved fighting, so another first. I did such a crappy job. I had absolutely no idea what to do for this chapter. None. Nada. Zip. I just kinda winged it. Gah, I do not like this chapter. the only part I liked writing was the Zemyx fluff. But I don't want this story to be Zemyx! I wanted it to be Soriku and AkuRoku-ish. D:

So, in order to fix my current Zemyx obsession, I started a Zemyx fic! D: Great, now I got one more thing to do.

Updates might come later now, I seriously need to do my IB summer homework. D: I just felt that I should update this one since I was starting a new fic. I kinda forced myself to write this chapter. Plus, some things I kinda either skipped or messed up with my original plan, meaning, I kinda screwed myself. D: I am thinking of re-doing this, but I'm not too sure yet. So, since I have no idea what to do with this, it might go on a temp-hiatus. But I will eventually update or do something with this. I love it too much to just let it die. I've been getting so many plot ideas for one shots and such, my brain is just having a creative implosion right now and I'm just so confused! DD:

Well, I hope you liked. :Sigh:

Until next chapter! ;D


	9. Coin Flips

**Vestet All Boys Academy**

DISCLAIMER: I, Demsa, do not own Kingdom Hearts. Got it? Got it. Good.

**Chapter Nine: Coin Flips **

Axel officially loved today. Not only had he frenched Roxas (_'Very romantically.'_ Axel thought.), now he had arrived back at his dorm to crash for the night to find a choking Riku and a frilly basket next to him.

There was a God and today he loved Axel.

Riku, on the other hand, smited any god that was out there. He was pushed away and ditched by Sora and now was choking on one funky tasting caramel apple! Sure, he got some tongue earlier, but that still didn't out weight the bad things happening! All the silver haired boy wanted to do was to just stop choking on the weird apple and crawl into bed, hoping for a better day. Sleep would probably not come soon, due to Axel's loud laughter and the fact that he was choking.

Axel, trying not to laugh, poked his room mate in the side, getting a small jump from him. Being the nice guy he is, Axel decided to stop Riku's horrible ordeal by punching him in the stomach, causing the 'apple' bits to be spit up and no more choking Riku.

"So, Mar tells me you were getting off? Dude, you probably have the kinkiest fetish ever."

Riku glared at the redhead, not in the moods for jokes. "Shut up. I didn't think that this was a prank." He tossed the basket over to Axel.

"Hm, caramel apples?"

"No, they tasted horrible. Made me gag."

"So, you _weren't_ getting off?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! That was just to get Marluxia off my back."

"Ooh, so kinky!" Axel snickered, knowing what Riku meant, but just couldn't pass up the chance to take it the wrong way. "You mean he was on your back, hum-" But Axel didn't get a chance to finish his tease, for Riku promptly shoved him down onto the floor, falling on his bony ass.

"Must everything that comes out of your mouth be sex-related!"

"Not like your mind is any better." Axel smirked, knowing that he was right. They were best friends, right? So that meant that they knew almost everything about each other, for example how they both had their minds (In Axel's case, mind _and_ mouth.) permentally in the gutter.

Scowling at Axel, Riku growled, "I'm going to bed..."

"Whatever, I should too. Had a more then eventful day. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bug bite!" Axel said, yawning. The two dorm buddies crawled into their beds after they had discarded their clothes, leaving only their boxers. Riku reached over to turn out their lamp, letting the darkness fall over them.

"Oh, and Riku?" Axel said.

"What now?"

"Try not to moan _too_ loud when you're silently jacking off in your sleep? I'd rather not find my best friend groaning dirty things."

Riku threw his spare pillow at Axel, hitting his target perfectly. They both laughed and went to sleep, both thinking about their new freshmen 'friend'.

-----------------------------------------------

Grey clouds blocked the sun, darkening the once blue sky. With this sudden change in weather, the students were a bit depressed just from the cloudy sky.

Except one.

"Hi, Zexy!" Demyx said cheerfully from his cot in the nurse's office. The night before, Zexion had carried Demyx to the nurse's office, to get his injuries treated. Demyx didn't have any serious injuries, but the nurse wanted him to stay overnight so he didn't have to get up and walk all the way to his dorm. Zexion was going to volunteer carrying the blonde back to his dorm, but he was too shy to actually voice it.

"How are you feeling?" Zexion asked in his quiet voice as he walked over to his blonde friend. He had gotten up a little earlier to visit his hurt friend, even though he wasn't the best morning person. He didn't even stop by the cafeteria for his morning tea, he went straight to Demyx.

"I'm fine! The nurse said I could leave today." said Demyx, pushing the sheets that were covering him off.

"Are you sure you should move around? Maybe you should rest more." Zexion pleaded.

"I'm fine, Marly didn't do that much." Demyx swung his legs over the side of the cot and stood up, eye level with Zexion. "Come on, we should wake up Sora and Roxas!"

Zexion was going to protest more, but all that came out was a soft sigh. He knew that Demyx was going to get up and about and trying to persuade him would be pointless. The blonde bounced out of the nurse's office happily with his lilac haired friend following quietly.

Demyx was feeling much better now, possibly with even more energy then before, if that was even plausible. They walked in silence, but a comfortable silence, not awkward at all. Passing through the grand hallways, no students were around. It was much too early for anyone sane to be awake, especially on break. As they turned a corner, someone from behind them clicked their tongue.

Turning around Demyx and Zexion spotted Marluxia, only in his sleep wear, which was a loose pink shirt and boxers. No shame at all.

"My, my, my. What _were_ you two doing last night? I'm just dying to know." The pink haired teen smiled teasingly.

Zexion stepped in front of Demyx protectively, sending a glare at Marluxia.

He cringed, not liking the glare. "Hey, I just came to apologize to Demyx. Why do you think I'd be degrading myself by walking around in my boxers?"

Demyx moved around Zexion and went up to Marluxia, looking serious. "You mean it?"

"Totally. Again, why do you think I got up so early and walked around in my boxers?"

"You'd walk around naked, Marly, if it wasn't against the school's rules." Demyx said and it was entirely true. Marluxia had the weird habit of walking around their room naked, and act as if it was nothing. Whenever Demyx would turn away, Marluxia would just tease him and say that he's just envious that he's not comfortable with his body.

"Eh, maybe. I certainly would not _not_ go around naked." Marluxia grinned at Demyx confusion, double negatives were fun. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. Don't be too loud, else you'll wake everyone up!" Snickering, Marluxia left them once again, flipping his pink hair right before he left their view.

"Well, at least he's back to his normal self and not acting like Mr. Saix." Demyx lightly said as they continued their walk to Roxas and Sora's dorm. Zexion nodded and chuckled at Demyx's joke. Mr. Saix was a teacher here at Vestet and helped out the Dean when he wasn't teaching class. What class he though, neither boy wanted to know. Mr. Saix was infamous for his angry rage, which scared every student, even seniors.

They arrived at the freshmen's dorm (Right after Zexion had to stop Demyx from barging into the wrong room.) and proceeded, finding the two were still asleep. And since they were asleep, Demyx took it upon himself to wake them up, with a good, hearty, body slam. His first victim, Sora. Sprinting, Demyx hopped up and slammed Sora, waking the brunette. Without waiting a second, the blonde bounced up from Sora's bed and tackled Roxas, who also woke up, though grumbled unwelcomed names.

"Good morning, star shine!" Demyx said as he climbed off of Roxas and stood up to face the two boys.

"The earth says 'hello'..." Sora mumbled, wanting to let sleep take him once more. But sleep was siding with Demyx, meaning no sleep.

"I can't hear you!" Demyx said, trying to get them to be more alert.

"The earth says goddamn 'hello'!" Roxas shouted angrily, throwing his blanket at Demyx. Well, at least Roxas was awake.

"Since you two are awake and I'm out of the nurse's office, we can go swimming now!" Demyx announced, surprising everyone.

Zexion stared at Demyx, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

Sora, well, almost went to sleep again.

Roxas stared like Zexion was doing, but the only thing different was that he voiced his questions. "Why were you in the nurse's office? And why swimming? Can't we sleep?"

"Oh, well, you see, Marly beat me up for no reason and Zexy took me to the nurse's to heal up! That's all!" Demyx answered Roxas, not wanting to mention how Zexion took him to the nurse's. "You know how we spent so much time cleaning? Well, we never got to go swimming. So we should go swimming today!"

"Can't we sleep some more first?" Roxas whined.

"No! We should go now! Before anyone else wakes up."

Zexion muttered something that sounded like, "Not even the effing worms are awake now.", but Demyx didn't hear.

Sora just groaned, not wanting to leave his nice, warm bed.

"C'mon, guys! Let's go!" Demyx said impatiently, grabbing Sora by the arm and yanking him out of his bed, getting a mouth full of carpet.

Not wanting to eat icky carpet, Roxas got up from his bed, eyes still half closed.

"Follow me!" Demyx said, dragging a sleepy brunette. Zexion silently followed while Roxas did the same with an annoyed expression on his face.

----------------------------------------------------

Larxene sat in her guest bed, oh so bored. Since she was on the dance committee from Marlen, she had to go over to Vestet so they could discuss what they should do. Theme, time, place, blah, blah, blah. The blonde girl had only joined in order to get out of class. Plus, her friend, Yuffie, nagged her into it. It was very early in the morning, the sun had begun to rise, thought you couldn't tell due to the clouds. So far, the only good thing was that she got to see Axel again.

"You awake?" whispered someone right next to her. "I know you are, so answer back!"

"What, Yuffie?" asked Larxene, annoyed. Yuffie and Larxene were sharing a spare room on the ground floor since Vestet and Marlen took their dances very seriously. Why they took it very seriously had a simple answer, they didn't want their students to turn homo, but that still didn't stop some of them.

"When are we going to sneak out? I wanna see Squally!" Yuffie whined, annoying Larxene even more. It was too early to listen to Yuffie complain about her 'boyfriend' Leon. Yuffie saw Leon at her first Vestet-Marlen dance and immediately fell for him. Having no shame, she went up to him and started to talk his ear off, which just made him mutter an excuse and walk away. Larxene knew that Leon didn't like Yuffie, in fact, he liked someone totally different then Yuffie, but she kept a secret.

"Yuffie, shove it, 'kay? I'm not in the mood to here your 'I love my Squally' rants right now." Larxene said, loving the angry expression on Yuffie face. It made her feel good to see she could tick off someone so early in the morning.

"So, what do you think they'll want to talk about for the dance?" Yuffie asked, changing the subject.

"The regular stuff, we don't really play a part except for setting up and maybe giving those old people ideas."

"Don't we have some kind of meeting today to discuss the dance?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You think we can ditch? Then we can go see Squally!"

"If by 'we' you mean 'I', then by all means 'we' can go see Squally by ditching the meeting."

"Really? Yay!"

"You girls in their, be quiet! The sane are trying to sleep!" Shouted the head of the Marlen Dance Committee from the room next to theirs.

Yuffie quickly closed her mouth and buried herself underneath her sheets, not wanting to get in trouble again. Larxene, on the other hand, couldn't care less if she got in trouble. Sighing, she stared at the window, hoping that something would happen and spice things up.

---------------------------------------------------------

"No." Zexion, Roxas and Sora said in unison. Demyx dragged them all they way to the school's swimming pool, which was very large, almost olympic sized in Sora's opinion.

"Come on! It's just us here!" Demyx begged.

"No." They said.

Demyx pouted and tried to think of a way to get them to get them to cooperate. "I got it! We'll flip a coin! Fair enough?"

Zexion shrugged, Roxas nodded and Sora decided to agree too. It was fair.

Smiling, Demyx pulled out a penny (He said that he had found it earlier on their walk to the pool, heads up, meaning it was lucky.) and called heads. He gave it to Zexion, since whenever Demyx flipped a coin, it was sent flying away, never to be found again. Demyx and the others watched Zexion toss the coin, silently chanting the side they wanted it to land on. The penny landed on Zexion's hand, flipping it onto his other hand, he slowly removed it to reveal that the penny was...

Heads up, Demyx won. The other three paled a bit while Demyx happily started to strip down.

"Come on, guys! I won, meaning you guys have to skinny dip with me!" said Demyx, taking off his pants, tossing it aside with his pants. Once down to only his boxers, he dived into the pool happily.

"Hey, I thought skinny dipping meant that you had to take off all your clothes." Roxas pointed out, only taking off his shirt. He had stopped once he caught Demyx still with his underwear on.

"Oh, I was going to take those off too, just didn't want to do it standing." Demyx sheepishly said. Reaching underwater, he slid his now wet boxers off and tossed them to the side. "There, butt naked. Now, you guys gotta do the same!"

The three boys stood away from the pool for awhile, debating whether or not to actually go through with this. While they debated in their minds, Demyx happily splashed around like a five-year old in his chlorine-filled water.

"Eh, what the hell." Roxas sighed, pulling his pants down and discarding it. Slowly, he slipped into the icy cold water, making goose bumps travel all over his body. Once his lower half was slid in the water, he slipped of his boxers just like Demyx had done.

Seeing Roxas had finally joined in, he swam over to him and smiled widely. "Yay! You finally decided to join me!" He reached out to hug the freshmen, but was swiftly pushed away by the very person he wanted to embrace.

"No way. I am not going to hug a naked man. No. That's just... no." Roxas said uncomfortablely, backing away from Demyx.

The next to join them were Zexion and Sora. Zexion just calmly, though a bit embarrassed, striped down and quietly slipped into the cold water, quickly getting used to it. Sora, on the other hand, had a very clumsy moment and fell straight into the water when he had only gotten his pants halfway off.

Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion just stared at the wet Sora in the pool, laughing. He had tripped over nothing but his own big feet, falling harshly into the pool. And that is never pleasant, it really hurts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"It's my turn, so let me choose." said Axel from his bed. The two boys woke up early for no apparent reason and even more surprising, neither were cranky or grumpy. Their first conversation of the day, brought up by Riku :What prank should they do? It was currently going nowhere, for Axel was insisting that he choose what they do while Riku protested that he had something he was itching to try.

"No, I got something good planned!" Riku said.

"And you don't think that I got a good prank up my sleeve?"

"I'm not saying that, I just want to try mine out first."

"But you got to do the last prank!"

"So?"

"So, I should choose."

"What about Mar?"

Axel snorted. "What about him? He doesn't have much talent for thinking of pranks. But if he does, he'll say so, you know Mar won't keep his mouth shut about anything, true or false."

"Yeah, I know. Here, we'll flip a penny, fair?"

"Fair."

Riku bent over to his bed stand and turned on the lamp. Once he found a penny, which was right next to the lamp, he called tails and gave it to Axel to flip it.

Swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up now, he flipped the circular copper piece. Catching it, he flipped it over and removed his hand.

"Tails, I guess I win." Riku said triumphantly.

Axel threw the penny across the room, cursing it for being against the redhead. "So, what's your plan?"

"First, let's get Marluxia. Then we can fully discuss my plan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You guys, god damn it! You made me feel bad, but oddly enough, in a good way, if that even makes sense. D: I seriously forced myself to write this chapter, feeling really bad. I didn't know you all liked it so much. ;3; Gonna make me cry...

When I saw that this got over fifty reviews, I was in a state of pure bliss. Over fifty! I love you all so much, truly, I do. You all are my motivation.

But I will take this time to say that LiuBarrowin and Rios Masquerade, I love you two so much right now. Not only do you two review and read Vestet, but you also did the same with my new fanfic, Denial and Perseverance. :Huggles you two and then huggles the rest of the reviewers:

I'm mainly taking this space to just seriously thank you all. You're reviews make my day and none are mean at all! Not like that one reviewer for my Zemyx fic... -.- But I digress.

Updates will get slower since another thing has popped up. I, Demsa, have to take babysitting class. DD: Starting tomorrow, that was another reason I pushed myself to write this chapter.

Since this got up to fifty reviews, I'm kind of hoping it will reach one hundred by my birthday. It's a long shot, but a girl can hope, right?

Please review and until next chapter! ;D


	10. Curiosity Broke the Heart

**Vestet All Boys Academy**

DISCLAIMER: I, Demsa, do not own Kingdom Hearts. Got it? Got it. Good.

**Chapter Ten: Curiosity Broke the Heart**

Zexion was the first to leave the pool, only staying in there for three minutes. If he had ever felt uncomfortable before, skinny dipping in the school's pool beat it by a very long shot. He quickly swam to the edge and dried himself off with a towel, then got back into his clothes. Demyx asked why he was leaving so soon and Zexion said he had to return some library books. Roxas and even Sora didn't believe him, but didn't voice it, allowing him to quietly escape.

"Well, see you later, Zexy! Be careful!" Demyx shouted from the pool. Zexion just gave a grunt and swiftly left the pool area, leaving only Demyx, Roxas and Sora.

Even though only three were left, they just continued what they were doing. Roxas just floating in the deep end of the pool while Sora and Demyx were having a splashing fight. They had asked Roxas if he wanted to join in, but he didn't want to get too close.

"You know," Sora said as he sent a wave of water at Demyx, "it's Axel's turn to prank us back."

Sending a few splashes back, Demyx asked, "So?"

Now, Roxas might have been away from his two (naked) friends, but he could still hear them. The young blonde was bored and had nothing else better to do then to tease his friends. Seeing his chance, Roxas swam away from the edge and toward Demyx.

"Well, if it's their turn to prank us and Zexion is all alone, he'd be a sitting duck." Roxas said casually, though, with a slight smirk.

Demyx stopped the splashing and turned to Roxas, smiling confidently. "Zexion can take care of himself!"

"But for Zexion to face all three of those guys by himself, you think he could stand up to them?" Roxas questioned.

The senior stared at the water, thinking. If Zexion was all alone and he ran into all three of them... Axel with his fire wielding, Marluxia with his fruity, but annoyingly strong flowers, and Riku with his keyblade...

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Demyx. He jumped out of the pool and raced to the door, screaming, "I'LL SAVE YOU, ZEXY!"

Sora watched in confusion as Demyx ran out of the pool. Roxas, on the other hand, was laughing and feeling as if he accomplished something.

"Um, Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Yeah?"

"Demyx..." Sora paused for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"He forgot his clothes..."

"I know, Sora. I know." Roxas said with a smirk. Ah, today was starting off pretty well.

---------------------------------------

"... What. The. Hell." Riku muttered as he and Axel stopped dead in their tracks. They were aimlessly wandering the school and talking about random topics, both being too lazy to fetch Marluxia. Axel had just made a good point on how boxers are better then briefs, but got distracted when a certain friend of theirs were streaking.

And it wasn't Marluxia.

As Riku just stared at the floor, shaking the horrid image in his head, Axel was trying to decide if this was a blessing or a punishment. The blessing part being that this was the ultimate black mail ever. The punishment part was that, well, he saw a bit too much then he wanted to.

"It's official." Riku said, looking up at his red haired friend. "Our school is-"

"Weird, off beat, different?" Axel filled in, interrupting Riku.

"No. An asylum in disguise."

---------------------------------------

Demyx, knowing damn well he was giving everyone he passed the best view of his goods, kept running and trying to catch up to Zexion. His brain was chanting_, 'OhsnapZexy'sgonnabebeatenupbythem! Gottasavehim, gottasavehim!'_ in a never-ending loop. The senior kept running toward his destination, the library, until he was pulled aside forcefully.

"What in the HELL are you doing, kid!"

He looked up and gasp.

"M-Mr. Xigbar!" Demyx shouted, surprised.

"Why the hell are you butt naked!" Mr. Xigbar yelled again. Even though he only had one visible eye, the other being covered by an eye patch due to a stupid past student, anyone could tell he was angry and slightly freaked out. It wasn't everyday you had a student running around in the nude.

"Uh, well, you see..." Demyx tried to explain, but the words didn't want to come out. At least, not in an intelligible way.

"You're comin' with me, kid. Once we get you decent, you are going straight to the Dean and then you're gonna explain to him why you are showing everybody your...your..."

"Penis?" Demyx finished for him. Mr. Xigbar just got even more uncomfortable, he was the gun master, not the sex education teacher.

Demyx was dragged down to the nurse's office for extra clothes by an embarrassed Mr. Xigbar. The blonde senior quietly cursed himself, Zexion was probably getting jumped by them this very moment and he couldn't do anything about it.

---------------------------------------

Sora and Roxas got out of the pool and dressed themselves, agreeing that they should stop Demyx from flashing too many people. Sora was a little mad at Roxas for purposely doing that, but had to admit it was amusing. The two freshmen walked out of the pool room and followed the trail of water that belonged to Demyx. The trail went pretty far, making various twists and turns down hallways.

"Where was he heading?" asked Sora as they kept following the water.

"Probably the library, y'know, where Zexion was." Roxas answered.

"Oh, that makes sense." said Sora.

The two continued to walk in silence until they heard a couple of giggles, and they giggles sounded... female. Sora and Roxas exchanged glances and silently agreed on investigating the giggles, putting off the Demyx hunt. They walked down the hallway they were currently in, the giggles started to get louder.

"Whee! We're going to see Squally! We're going to see Squally!" said a cheerful voice.

They boys made their way all the way down to the end of the hallway and peaked their heads around the corner, seeing two girls a few feet away from them.

They happy, giggling one was short and petite, having short black hair and a girl uniform on. She was happily singing, "We're going to see Squally!" while the other girl just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yuffie, calm down. If you're so excited to see him, go. Without me. Seriously. I'm looking for someone else." The other girl said. She had slicked back blonde hair with two stray strands sticking out and blue eyes that showed that she was currently annoyed.

"But Larxene! I don't wanna go alone!" Yuffie whined, making big motions with her arms.

Larxene smirked and said, "Well, then it's either go alone or you can ask Rinny to go with you. It's your choice."

Yuffie scowled. "I am not asking Rinoa to come with me!" She then said some things about Rinoa that wasn't too friendly, making Larxene laugh.

"Well, then good luck looking for him. Bye-bye!" Larxene said with that smirk still on her pale lips. She turned around and walked off, giving Yuffie a small wave. Yuffie just pouted and walked away also, hoping to find her 'Squally'.

Roxas and Sora watched all of this happen, not saying a word until the girls were out of sight.

"Why are they girls in an all boys academy?" Roxas asked Sora.

"Better question," Sora countered, "who in their right mind would let _Larxene_ near here?"

"You know that blonde chick?" Roxas asked, curious.

"Uh, I guess you could say that. I wasn't friends with her, but I recognize her." answered Sora uneasily.

"So, should we go find Demyx?" asked Roxas, scratching his head.

"You mean Demyx isn't with you two?"

Sora and Roxas jumped and turned around, facing a confused Zexion. He was holding a few books in his hands, obviously back from the library.

"Uh... Um..." Sora stuttered. He couldn't exactly say, _'Oh hi, Zexion. See, Roxas tricked Demyx into running out of the pool naked since he thought Riku and them were going to do something to you.'_, in a calm voice, now, could he?

"Oh, hi, Zexion. See, I tricked Demyx into running out of the pool naked since he thought Axel and them were going to get you or something." Roxas calmly informed their lilac haired friend. Apparently, Roxas could say that and keep a straight face.

Zexion blinked and asked, "Where is he now?"

"Uh, that's what we were trying to figure out." Sora sheepishly said, leaving of the eavesdropping part out.

"No idea where he is?" Zexion asked.

"No idea." Roxas and Sora said in unison.

Zexion let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, we can split up. I'll check the top floors and roof. Sora, you check the middle floors and Roxas cover the ground floor."

"Is it smart to just split up with-" But Sora was promptly quieted by Zexion raising his hand.

"They won't do anything too hurtful. Right now, we should find Demyx. Now go." Zexion commanded.

Roxas and Sora nodded and walked off to where Zexion had told them to, feeling as if they were in some kind of boot camp.

---------------------------------------

No sign of Demyx anywhere on the ground floor. No dirty blonde hair. No dumb smile. No nothing. He had looked all over the ground floor for nothing. He checked the laundry room, the lobby, the desk area; he even peaked outside to see if Demyx was there. To his relief he saw no naked senior outside. But he was still frustrated.

"Ugh..." Roxas groaned, leaning lazily on a wall, the lobby room door next to him.

_"What now?"_

The blonde freshmen looked around, it sounded like Axel, but he didn't see the redhead anywhere in sight. Then he heard some giggles.

_'The sounds were on the other side of the wall,'_ Roxas concluded.

_"C'mon, Ax, it's just me. No harm done."_

_"But-!"_ Then the talking stopped. There was another person with Axel, but Roxas wasn't sure. Curiosity taking holds of him, he walked down and peaked into the lobby.

And he wished he hadn't.

Roxas quickly ducked out of the room, confused about what he saw. The blonde felt angry, sad, curious, and a lot of other stuff that just made his heart jerk in too many directions. Wanting to desperately talk about this to Sora, he ran back up the stairs and frantically looked around for Sora. As he ran, he tried to shake the image out of his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Short chapter and cliffy! D: Oh noez! I am so sorry for the long wait! Truly! I've just been P-A-N-I-C-K-I-N-G, got it? Good. (No, I don't say 'Got it memorized?' I just say, 'Got it?'.) Why?

I'm starting high school! D: On Monday, this upcoming Monday. And I'm freaking out. I'm going to get so lost. No sense of direction and I'm an IB student, meaning heavy textbooks to carry. I've already seen my American Government and History textbooks. D: Plus, the cross country trip around the school isn't helping either.

But enough on my pity rant.

Basically, slower updates. Thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers! We're almost to one hundred::Jumps around happily: Writers block is slowly creeping up on me, perfect example is this chapter.

Well, until next chapter! ;D (Please forgive me, again. School has got me freaking out. D:)


	11. Busted

**Vestet All Boys Academy**

DISCLAIMER: I, Demsa, do not own Kingdom Hearts. Got it? Got it. Good.

**Chapter Eleven: Busted**

Oh, how Demyx wished someone would put him out of his misery. He thought he had learned to hold his tongue, but apparently old habits truly are hard to break.

Mr. Xigbar had just tossed Demyx's naked butt into the clothes storage place in the nurse's office that Demyx didn't even know existed. His clothing choice was only the school's uniform and some old donation clothes that were worn out and smelled horrid. Picking the uniform that fit his slim body frame; he slipped it on and emerged from the room. Though, he felt weird not having any boxers on.

Then the gun master dragged Demyx now fully clothed ass over to the Dean's. He didn't even waste a moment, bursting in there and yelling about Demyx's frolic. The Dean was angry at Mr. Xigbar's outburst, but then directed it towards Demyx. He told the senior to sit down and explain why he was just running around without his clothes on.

Maybe it was something about the Dean's deep, commanding voice that made Demyx tell more then needed. Or maybe he was just a helpless, little wimp that couldn't shut his mouth at the right time. Whatever the reason, Demyx told the Dean everything.

And by everything, he told about the prank war going on between him and his friends.

The Dean thought about this prank war. It could either be a harmless fun between mentally challenged boys or could escalate into something more serious, like an actual war.

"Hm..." The Dean said, resting his head on his hands. Normally, he could let this slide and just tell them to stop it, but the current circumstances changed things a bit.

Those current circumstances being the upcoming dance with Marlen. If things started to get out of hand, the head of Marlen would mock him and never let him hear the end of it. The bitch. Not taking any chances, the Dean stood up, with his decision made.

"Demyx," the Dean said in his commanding voice, "you all must cease to continue with this so-called 'prank war' or else you all will be in detention for a good deal of time. I will not have a bunch of idiotic students make me look bad. Now, go and tell them. That is all." With that said, he waved Demyx off.

Nodding furiously, Demyx hauled ass out of the Dean's office.

--------------------------------

Not being able to find Sora, he ran to his dorm room and buried his small body in the warm, soft blankets. He had just seen Axel kissing that girl from earlier that day. What was her name? Lauren? La-Oh screw it. All he knew is that she was sucking face with Axel and that didn't sit well with him.

_But why should I care?_ He thought to himself. It was weird, he barely knew Axel, but he liked his company. As long as no one else was around to see him. Roxas was embarrassed that his first kiss was with a guy and he liked it, he wasn't ready to shout to the world that Axel rocked his socks.

"Gah..." Was all Roxas could say about this matter. He shifted around in his bed, uncovering his head, and finally decided to lie on his side. The clock said it was a quarter past one in the afternoon. So much had happened in one morning. He groaned, not liking how his heart was still frantically running around in his chest, and covered his blonde head again.

The door slowly creaked open, causing Roxas to unwillingly move to see who it was.

"Hey, Sora?" said an uneasy voice that surprisingly belonged to Axel. The redhead peaked in the room, not seeing Roxas since he ducked back into his covers.

"Ah, there you are!" Axel said, making his way to Roxas's bed. He flopped down next to the lump of blankets that Roxas was under.

"Sora?" Axel asked, shaking the pile of blankets. Roxas pushed Axel's hand away immediately. Axel didn't know it, but his hand had landed right on Roxas's butt, making Roxas feel very embarrassed.

"Oh, I guess you already know, eh?" Axel said, slightly sad.

Now this got Roxas's full attention, what did Axel want to talk about with Sora?

"Fine, if you don't wanna talk about Larxene rearing her ugly skank head, then I'll just sum it up. Listen, I'm not going to go out with Larxene, you were right, she's too...ugh." Axel chuckled and then continued. "Better as a friend. If she picks on you, just, well, don't come to me. Go whine to Riku, he has taken a liking to you." Axel paused for some kind of response, knowing that Sora normally would've blurted out something by now.

"Well, you must be sick or something. Eww... I don't wanna get sick!" Axel said in a teasing voice, Roxas couldn't help but laugh quietly. Catching the laugh, Axel eyed the lump suspiciously.

"Hm..." Axel said, standing up. He paced around the bed, making Roxas feel nervous.

"Okay, later." Axel said, walking to the door. Roxas relaxed as he heard Axel's footsteps get softer.

But just because the footsteps got softer, didn't mean Axel was leaving. Oh no, he kept pacing around the bed, just walking on his tip toes. He stopped, crouched down, and pounced on his prey, the heap of wrapped up Roxas.

And the heap of wrapped up Roxas did not expect the six foot tall senior to jump him and yank the blankets off him, revealing that Axel's suspicions were correct.

"Aha! I knew Sora wouldn't be that quiet! And lookie at my little prize!" Axel grinned evilly at the blonde freshmen underneath him.

"G-get off!" Roxas exclaimed, face getting hot and red in embarrassment.

"Now... What should I do? So many possibilities, what to choose, what to choose?" Axel teased, tracing Roxas's collarbone.

"H-how about getting off me!" Roxas suggested loudly, trying to get Axel off of him. He might've looked skinny, but he wasn't going anywhere and Axel himself made sure of that.

"Aww, don't be like that, Roxy." Axel said, pouting.

Roxas's face started to turn red from anger now. He had enough.

"GET OFF ME!" he screamed. The blonde started to flail around. He didn't care if he broke something, as long as Axel got his skinny ass off of him Roxas would be happy.

Axel tried his best to keep his prey pinned down, but one of Roxas's legs landed a powerful kick to his ribs.

"D-dammit!" Axel hissed. The redhead rolled over and gripped his sides.

"Well, you should've got off." Roxas said. He felt guilty for nailing Axel so hard on his side.

"I'll remember to tie your legs down before I pull something like that again." Axel humored. He slowly got to his knees and then to his feet. "I think I'll go and heal in my room. I've had enough abuse today." With that said, Axel made his way to the door and left. Leaving Roxas feel as though he came close to rape.

--------------------------------

"Here Demyx! C'mon! Zexion safe now! You don't need to show everyone your... everything anymore!" Sora yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth. He had finished what Zexion ordered him to do and there was no sign of a naked Demyx. There was a naked student that Sora had passed by, but that's better left unsaid.

In defeat, Sora decided to head to the cafeteria. All this searching was making him hungry. Sora picked up his pace as he walked to the cafeteria.

"Yeah! Way to go, Lar!"

Sora turned around, looking for the person who said that.

"I know, Yuffie. I'm awesome." Larxene said smugly. The two girls were talking as they walked and hadn't noticed Sora, who was ahead of them.

"Eep!" Sora squealed and turned forward again. He started to speed up, but not too much. Sora didn't want to raise suspicion.

Larxene and Yuffie stopped their chat and spotted Sora. The spiky haired brunet felt their eyes burning his back, so he did what his mind told him to.

So he ran.

But Larxene wasn't about to let him go so easily. She too sprinted and tackled Sora quickly with Yuffie in the background cheering her on.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't wittle Wora!" she cooed. Larxene's smirk grew wider when Sora unsuccessfully struggled.

"Grr!" Sora growled.

"Growl all you want, Wora. You boys are so uptight. Loosen up. All I did was-"

"Hey, Larxene?"

Larxene looked up to see Rinoa standing next to a glaring Yuffie.

"Yeah?"

"Um... You're needed right now. We have a meeting today." she said.

"No we don't, you lying whore! You just want me to leave so you can have Squally all to yourself!" Yuffie screamed.

Rinoa stared at Yuffie.

"Uh. Yes, there is a meeting and you and Larxene need to be there." Rinoa said, feeling uncomfortable. This was why she had tried to protest that she was not good for this job. Yuffie was always ready to spout nonsense at her and it was annoying.

"Well," Larxene said as she got off of Sora, "I guess I'll see you later, Wora. You have two days."

Sora sat on the floor with a confused and angry expression on his face as he watched the three girls walk away. Larxene had a smirk, as usual. The girl who Yuffie apparently loathed was sighing as Yuffie yelled something about a boy named Squally and long nights something. Sora didn't quite catch that last part, but it offended the girl so much that she finally smacked Yuffie across the face, making Larxene laugh.

--------------------------------

"Ugh!" Sora said as he flopped down on his bed. It felt like marshmallows. Yum.

"Long day?" Roxas asked from his bed, not moving an inch. The sun was beginning to make its way to the other side of the world, signaling for the moon to make its appearance.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Got mauled by an old friend and I think threatened by her in a way." Sora sighed and rolled over to face Roxas. "You?"

Roxas rolled over to face Sora and said, "Let's see. I almost got raped and got mentally scarred."

The boys sighed in unison after Roxas's mini pity rant.

Roxas got up and turned off the lights and returned to his bed.

Before going to sleep, Sora thought aloud, "Two days. Two days to what?"

Hearing that, Roxas sarcastically answered, "Two days until we finally get homosexually molested by a teacher and or student?"

Sora laughed. "And the sad thing is that that has a pretty good chance of happening. Better lock the doors."

They shared one more laugh until both were knocked out.

--------------------------------

"I'm sorry!" Demyx said for the... Well, it had been a lot, there. Demyx was on the roof, fully clothed, with Zexion leaning against the railing.

"I'm sorry, so sor-!" Demyx stopped, unable to say anything now that Zexion suddenly lip-locked him.

Not that Demyx was against this, of course.

Zexion broke their short kiss. "I heard you the first time. Now, go to bed."

"Okay," Demyx said with a frown. He turned around and headed for the stairs, but stopped. "Hey, Zexy?"

"Hm?"

"You just gonna stay out here?"

"Yeah. Just going to think about the next few days."

"Why?"

"Do you know what's coming up in the next two days?"

Demyx's mouth curled into a smile and he started toward the stairs again.

"Of course. The dance."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N::Rises from the dead::

Oh my gosh. I actually updated this thing? Dear lord... I... updated? I still can't believe I got my muse back for this fanfiction.

Sorry for the short chapter... But I actually updated!

I've been a bad author, but I still hope you review!

Until next chapter! ;D

And just so you know, I love you all very much. We reached over ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! And, if I remember correctly, it was before my birthday! Yayness! I have reached a personal goal. Thanks to you wonderful reviewers. See how important you guys are:D


End file.
